Have We Met Before?
by CookieFlame
Summary: Marron doesn't know that she has an uncle, and has never looked into her family's relatives. Seventeen knows he has a niece but chooses to stay away, will he coincidentally find her? Will she find him? Will anyone object to them being in contact with each other? PREVIOUSLY KNOWN AS jojobee0109!
1. Interesting

_**DISCLAIMER THING! I do not own Dragon Ball Z**_

_**or it's characters, trust me, if I did, I wouldn't be**_

_**writing this...**_

**Have We Met?: Chapter 1: Interesting**

"Marron! You need to stop overworking yourself! Go outside or something, do what ever it is you young people do!" screamed Krillin.

"But Daddy! This paper is due in two weeks! I can't procrastinate on this!" Marron explained.

"Do you hear yourself? Please, do it for me and your mother, take an hour break from this paper, I'm sure it'll be here when you come home." Krillin told his daughter. Marron was a senior at Orange Star Highschool, and was at the top of her class along with her best friend Bra Briefs. Marron always had a friendly rivalry with her, but somehow, she felt it was more personal than friendly. Bra has had everything in her life, she was the daughter of a multi-billionair, Bulma Briefs. So this led Marron to think that she needed to do her best at everything she could lay her hands on. And all of her hard work was paying off, though Bra was a great challenge, Marron would always come out on top, despite Bra's advantages.

Marron sighed. "Ok dad, I'll take a break. But only for an hour! Then, I'm going back to work." Marron explained.

"That's my girl. Now who's daddy's little bundle of um, what do they call it..." Krillin asked confused.

"*Sigh* It's 'joy' daddy..." Marron said rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah that's it!" Krillin smiled "Now go out, I'll see you in an hour,"

"Hmph, fine. I'll see you later dad," Marron said, hugging her father. She loved both her father and mother very much. They always knew when she needed to a little fun. Marron went to her room, and got got dressed to go to the park. She wanted to take a jog while she was there. If she wasn't going to get any homework done on this hour, then she could at least build up her stammina. When she was done she went downstairs to see her lovely mother on the couch reading a book.

"I see you decided to take a break, isn't that a miracle..." 18 said to her daughter with a smile.

"Well, father is persuasive..." Marron replied.

"That he is...well I'm keeping you here, go out and relax a bit will you?" 18 said shoeing her daughter.

"Yeah, okay. I'll be back soon." Marron waved to her mother and went outside. "Hmm, I woner if Bra's done with her paper?" Marron asked herself. No, she couldn't think about work or work related things, her father didn't say that she couldn't think about them, but she thought she owed it to him not to. "Ok time to 'relax'" Marron stuttered. She arrived at her favorite park. She had spent some of the best times of her life here. The day Bra and her first met, the time when she leared how to ride a bike, when she conquered her fear of swings. She loved it here.

"One hour begins now..." Marron said setting her watch. She started her jog. It was always so serene here, so calm. After about thirty minutes she sat down trying to catch her breath. She looked around to see people and children laughing and having the time of their lives.

"They're amazing to watch, aren't they?" asked a voice next to her. She jumped when she heard it, she hadn't even noticed that she had been sitting next to someone. She looked over at the mysterious voice. It was a man. He appeared to be her mom's age, if not a bit older. He had black hair, and features that were strangely familiar. He himself looked familiar to her.

" 'They'" she asked.

"Those people, aren't they interesting?" he asked again.

"Oh, well, um, I guess so..." she answered.

"Hmph, yes well, don't we all guess at one time or another," he replied, narrowing his eyes into the distance. Marron couldn't stand not knowing who this man was, she felt as if she has met him before.

"I'm sorry, but have we met before?" she asked, unknowingly hoping for a yes.

"No, I'm afraid we haven't. But you do seem familiar to me..." he responded.

"Oh good, so it's not just me who thinks so," she sighed and smiled.

"Well, let me inroduce myself, my name is Stephen Beam," he said extending a hand to shake hers. Marron let out a sigh of dispointment.

"My name is Marron," she said shaking his hand.

"Well Marron, it was nice meeting you, but I'm afraid I must be going," he smiled and walked away.

Marron couldn't help but think about the person she had just met. He was so calm, and his handshake was weird...it was as if he had knwn her or something. She lost track of time and then realized that she had been sitting there for twenty minutes.

"Damn, I better get going,"

#################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%

"That girl was strange," he said to himself. He had to lie to her for some reason, he didn't want anybody to know who he really was. It was just a regular day, then he met her. She seemed so familiar, but he didn't know why. It was eating away at him. She did say her name was Marron, but it couldn't be the person he was thinking about, it was too coincidental.

"Hmm, maybe I should just forget about her, it's not like I'm ever going to see her again." he said to himself.

He was walking among hundreds of people, he was tempted to shoot everyone there if they walked any slower. He just had to put up with it.

"Excuse me sir, would you like to buy some cookies?" a girl asked him.

"No," he responded.

"But these cookies are delicious and on sale..." she smiled.

"Don't you know when to quit?" he spat walking away. He hated when humans tried to sell him something even though he's already said no (AN: Don't we all...) Maybe he should move to an island or something to get away from these people. He needed to relax, his urge to go wild was growing every day. He needed to let it out. But how?

##################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Mom, dad, I'm home!" Marron yelled as she stepped into her house.

"Hey sweetie," 18 said "how was your break?"

"Interesting, it's just I met someone who seems so familiar..." Marron sighed.

"Oh, who was he?" 18 asked.

"He said his name was Stephen Beam, is he a family member?" she asked.

"Hmm, not that I'm aware of, ask your father," 18 suggested.

"Okay, where is he?" Marron looked around.

"He's out back," 18 pointed.

"Thanks mom," Marron smiled. 18 couldn't help but feel like she's heard the name before.

"Hey dad?" Marron called.

"You're back. What's up Marron?" Krillin greeted.

"Um, do you know anyone who's name is Stephen Beam?" she said.

"No, I don't sweet-heart, why?" he questioned.

"Just wondering. Well, I'm going to go work on my paper again, I'll see you at dinner time dad." Marron farewelled.

"Ok, don't overwork yourself Marron!" Krillin warned.

"Okie dokie dad," she chuckled.

*Strange, that man had the same color of blue eyes my mom has,* Marron thought.

**I hoped you guys liked it! I literally thought of this while I was in my Algebra B class, what the connection is I don't know, but please REVIEW and let me know on how to improve this for you guys. **


	2. Calvin Klein's New Collection

_**DISCLAIMER THING! I do not own Dragon Ball Z**_

_**or it's characters, trust me, if I did, I wouldn't be**_

_**writing this...**_

_**Quick Author's Note: Since we all know who Stephen Beam is, I might as well just refer to him as 17 when we switch over to his P.O.V. Are we all caught up now, good. Enjoy the reading!**_

**Have We Met Before?: Chapter 2: Calvin Klein's New Collection**

"Marron get up! You fell asleep on your computer again!" 18 bellowed.

"Huh, what?" Marron breathed rubbing her eyes.

"How many times have we told you not to do that?" 18 asked already knowing the answer. "I'm going to work, tell your father I'll be back when I'm back,"

"Mhmm," Marron muttered.

"What was that?" 18 raised an eyebrow.

"Yes mother," Marron replied.

"Good, I'll see you in the afternoon," and with that, 18 left her house. Marron got up from her computer desk. She had only written about 2 pages before she fell asleep. She hadn't even really been paying attention to what she was writing, she was far too distracted by the thought of that man. She knew that she had to stop, she would never see him again after all.

"Time to get ready for another boring Saturday," Marron muttered to herself. She went to the bathroom to take a shower to wake her up. After about 20 minutes she was out of there, and went to her room to get dressed. Maybe she could take her mind off the man if she hung out with Bra and Trunks today. She got her cellphone and dialed Bra's number, hopefully she wasn't working on the english paper that was due in a week.

"Hello?" answered Bra.

"Hey B.," answered Marron.

"Hey Marron! What's up?" Bra asked her.

"Can you hang out today?" Marron sounded tired.

"YES! I need to get out of this house. My mom and dad are in one of their fights again, and I can't handle them! I can't even study!" Bra sounded hysterical. *Oh my, if Bra can't study then it must be bad, she can usually study through a tornado...* Marron thought.

"So, um, I'll pick you up in ten minutes," Marron said.

"Ok, hurry though..." Bra pleaded.

#################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%

"Ah, ok, I think I can go through the day now," 17 sighed to himself. He had stayed up all night creating an entire replica of North City, and once he was done, he destroyed every single peice of it.

"Hmm, maybe I should clean this up though..." he said to himself. He didn't want his new appartment to be messy already. Actually it wasn't his. The people who owned it were on vacation, and he thought he might take the liberty upon himself to 'water the plants' while they were gone.

"I wonder if these people have any cable..." he said walking over to the tv. He turned it on to see that they indeed had cable television. "Hmm, there's nothing to watch, I might as well just watch something stupid to entertain myself, huh, looks like NASCAR is on...but it's only on payperview, I don't think they'll mind..." 17 decided to go ahead and change it to the channel, but then realized it needed a pin in order to watch it. So he decided to do the practical pin.

"Hmm, 1-2-3-4...HA! Score!" 17 cheered for himself. The pin worked, now he could rot his brain.

The announcer was going hysterical with the scores.

"Hmph, I wonder what 18 would say about me watching this...she'd probably smack me," he chuckled to himself. Then he remembered that blonde girl he met at the park.

"She was just as dumbfounded as me, I felt as if I know her. Maybe I'm just malfuntioning or something." he said to himself. "Still, her name was Marron, and I know for a fact that 18's kid's name is Marron... but it couldn't be, Marron is a very popular name..." 17 never understood how in the hell 18 got pregnant, they were androids not humans. They might have started out as humans but that pig of an android Gero, turned them into what they are today, it was all too strange. He can even remember the day he met the little 'miracle'. It was a couple of weeks after she was born.

He had searched for 18 without knowing that she was even pregnant, let alone with a child. He finally found her, and get this, she asked what he was doing looking for her. Well, he explained and she filled him in on her life since the whole Cell fiasco, and then he noticed that she had a baby in her arms. She asked him if he wanted to hold her and he declined the offer but then knowing 18, he gave in. When he looked down at his neice, she smiled, he was tempted to smile back but then she needed a change in diaper so the whole touchy feely thing was over. After that he told her that he would disapear from her life, and she let down a tear as a sign of respect for her brother, but she nodded and he left.

"I wonder how long it's been since then? Hmph, I lost track after a week...oh well." he sighed to himself. He did miss the adventures they had together, but that was long ago, now he had to focus on who was winning the race. "This stuff is so boring, I think I might take a walk or something, wait 'I hear the new Calvin Klein collection is on sale!'" 17 said using his best girly voice he could. "Yeah, I think I'll visit the West City mall,"

"Well, I better get going or they'll surely run out of the hair products I love to use,"

###################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Marron had arrived at Bra's house, only to have her eardrums blown off. She could hear Bulma's angered screeches and Vegeta's furious screams. She was scared to even step a foot on their door stop, but she somehow brought out the courage to ring the doorbell.

"WHO THE FUCK CAN THAT BE!?" Vegeta yelled.

"VEGETA WATCH YOUR FUCKING LANGUAGE!" Bulma screamed back.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Vegeta argued. Bulma opened the door and her facial expression changed entirely.

"Hi Marron, Bra should be down soon," Bulma said sweetly.

"Don't lie to the girl with your fake honey voice Bulma!" Vegeta smirked.

"Shut it Vegeta..." Bulma glared "Do you wanna come in sweety?"

"Ah no thanks I'll wait for Bra out here," Marron answered timidly.

"Ok," Bulma said shutting the door then yelling back to Vegeta. "See what you did!? You scared her off you big oaf! This is why none of my friends come to visit me anymore!"

"Me!? Are you sure it isn't your constant yelling!?" Vegeta shot back. Marron couldn't help but to let out a chuckle. Vegeta and Bulma weren't perfect but they sure do know how to make someone laugh.

"Hey Marron!" Bra said pushing Marron away from her house, Bra never liked to have friends over when her parents were fighting. Marron could've sworn that someone else was there but Bra kept pushing her.

"Hey B., so where do you wanna go?" Marron asked.

"Ah somewhere far away, hey do you mind if Trunks comes along?" Bra asked. Marron was too busy being pushed to notice that Trunks was standing near his sister.

"Hey Marron!" Trunks said in a happy mood considering his parents were going at each other's throats.

"Hey Trunks, sure you can come along. But seriously where do you guys wanna go?" Marron asked annoyed.

"How about the West City mall?" suggested Trunks "I hear the new Calvin Klein collection is on sale (AN: XD AHAHAHAHA)

"Um sure why not," Bra joined in.

"Mhmm," Marron said.

Off the three of them went to the W.C Mall.

#######################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%

"Hmph, I can't belive how many people kill eachother for stupid clothes, reminds me of 18," 17 muttered to himself.

"Sir, can you help me find my mommy?" tugged a 10 year old boy.

"No, but I bet if you were a good boy, your mommy wouldn't have abondoned you here," 17 answered.

"What the hell did you just tell my kid!?" yelled an angered mom.

"I told him that if he were well behaved then you wouldn't have left him. Of course it's never the child's fault, it's always the parents who set the example, and well with a parent like you, I'm surprised the kid hasn't been taken away." 17 smirked.

"What, you little asshole!" answered the angry mom.

" Say what you want, you're the one that lost the kid," 17 chuckled. The angered mom just walked away defeated, 17 knew that he had won.

"I wonder what to do now, there's no use in any of these ridiculous stores, I guess I can look at the new selection of shoes or something." 17 walked for about 5 minutes before something caught his sight.

"What the hell is she doing here? Oh right, teenage girls do love the mall don't they? Why am I not surprised," 17 laughed. " Hmm, looks like she's heading for the new clothes. Then I will head in the opposite direction!" 17 would have gone in the opposite direction had it not been for the crowd of people running towards the opening of the biggest sales of the year.

"Hey knock it off! Let me go!" 17 screamed.

################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Marron watch out!" Bra screamed before the crowd of people enveloped them.

"Bra! Trunks!" Marron screamed. After the whole crowd was done stampeding, she ended up by the hats.

"What the hell?" said a familiar voice. Marron turned around and saw the man.

**Chapter 2 you guys! I hoped ya'll liked it! Now please REVIEW and tell me how to improve for your guy's pleasure (because I love you guys that much) Thank you guys for reading! Until next week!**


	3. Dectective 17

_**DISCLAIMER THING! I do not own Dragon Ball Z**_

_**or it's characters, trust me, if I did, I wouldn't be**_

_**writing this...**_

_**For Marron's P.O.V. We are calling Seventeen by his fake name, Stephen Beam...and here we go.**_

**Have We Met Before?:Chapter 3: Detective 17**

*What the...what is he doing here!?* Marron thought. She didn't think that she would ever see him again. This was definetly unexpected. What should she do? Should she quietly leave before he turns around? Should she stay? Well it was too late to leave now, he turned around only to see the confused expression on her face.

"Well, it seems we meet again, Miss Marron," Stephen greeted smiling.

"Uh, um, I guess so Mr. Beam," she responded. She couldn't believe it, it was like he was expecting her to be there, it was all too strange.

"Please, call me Stephen. So I'm guessing the pack of people flowed you here," he asked. Marron scratched her head before responding.

"Yeah, those sales don't get any better," she laughed.

"Hmph, well, I think that the whole animal scene is over," he said looking over his shoulder. It was strange, he looked almost like someone she had seen before, she couldn't help but stare at him. He noticed this and chuckled.

"Do I have something on my face?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, um, no, it's just..." she started.

"It's just what?" he queried.

"You look familiar, maybe I got hit in the head when I was being pushed or something," she finished.

"So Miss Marron, would you like to leave this...aisle?" he asked.

"Is there something wrong with hats," she asked smiling.

"No, I just rather prefer scarfs," he answered while crossing his arms. Marron laughed but then she spotted someone far out, well it seems even a Saiyan can't avoid a sale.

"Well, Stephen, I ,ust take my leave, my um, friends are waiting for me," she said.

"Hm, pitty, well Miss Marron, it was nice seeing you again," he responded holding out his hand. Marron took it and shaked it. There it was again, that feeling of rememberance, why did she always get it when ever she was around him.

"It was nice seeing you too Stephen, have a great day," and with that she took her leave.

#######################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%

He watched her leave and he smiled. But it soon faded when he saw her 'friend'. It was him! That boy from the supposed future! Yes it was him! What was his name? Boxers? No, no that wasn't it... That lavender hair was hard not to recognize. What the hell was he doing here! And why hasn't he aged, wait he knew the answer to that, but it had been at least 18 years since he last saw him, and he hasn't even grown a wrinkle! And what was he doing with a 16 year old girl? He had to be at least in his late thirties, sick pervert. Wait a second, that boy... he is the son of Vegeta and that woman with the blue hair...That woman had a strange connection with Goku and the other Z Fighters...such as that...Krillin! 18 married that bloke! And they were all very close...could it possible? Was that his niece? That girl who had been in his thoughts, that little baby whom he held only once in her entire life. He had to know for sure now. It was too much of a coincidence. He moved from where he was and walked away from her and her friend, just far enough so that he wouldn't be spotted and so he can still manage to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"So the rumors are true, Trunks Briefs loves to go shopping," Marron laughed. 17 laughed, the son of the almighty Vegeta, loves to make clothing combos...oh the irony.

"I can't help it, it's relaxing," the boy said "So, how did the murderous pack of people treat you?"

"Not as bad as I thought it would," he swore he could see her smiling.

"Oh? Why is that?" Trunks asked grinning inching his face closer. 17 didn't like the way he was moving his face closer to hers, this guy was nothing but a werido.

"I met someone who I feel like I've met before..." she said looking over her shoulder back to the hat section. She was saddened to see that he wasn't there anymore.

"Hmph," Trunks responded "anyone I should be concerned about?" he asked teasing her a bit.

"Um, no! I mean as a forgotten 'friend' you dingback!" she snapped.

"Who the hell says dingback anymore?" he queried. 17 thought they were able to agree on something for once.

"Shut up! Where's Bra?" Marron asked looking around the store.

"I don't know, I kinda lost her..." Trunks answered scratching his head.

"Well she has to be around here some where..." Marron sighed.

"Lets split up and look for her," the boy suggested. 17 was annoyed. People were so drull, it was making him yawn. But he had to find out about this girl. He still had his doubts about Marron. He wouldn't make it fact until he saw the evidence he needed.

"Okie dokie," Marron agreed. *Damn it, hopefully they find that person fast so that I can continue with my investigation* 17 thought. He felt ridiculous following this girl around, maybe he should find a hobby that doesn't involve shadowing minors.

####################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%

"Where could this girl have gone?" Marron groaned to herself. She couldn't believe that a someone like Bra could be swept by a pack of people like that. Bra was ususally the one leading the pack not the one who was being overwhelemed by it. Finally, she spotted the un-forgettable blue hair. She finally found her.

"Bra!" Marron shouted.

"Oh hey Marron," Bra answered.

"Trunks and I were looking all over for you," Marron sighed.

"Oh well, here I am! So see any sales that go towards your favor?" Bra asked.

"Not really, I haven't payed much atttention to them at all, but it seems like your brother has," Marron laughed.

"I swear, should father ever find out about his 'hobby', he would dis-own him faster than you can snap your fingers," Bra chuckled.

"Well, shall we look for fashionista Trunks Briefs?" Marron suggested.

"I guess so- speak of the devil, there he is," Bra pointed out.

"Hey Trunks!"Marron waved.

"Well it seems I'm the only one walking around like an idiot." Trunks smirked.

"Don't worry, you're always doing that by your self," Bra joked. Trunks then shot his sister a look that made her laugh harder.

"Well you guys I think I'm gonna head home, I'm starting to get tired," Marron said.

"Okay, do you need company on the way home?" Trunks asked.

"No, I'll be fine, you two stay here," Marron answered.

"Ok, we'll see you tomorrow then," Bra said hugging her friend.

"Mhmm, bye you guys," Marron farewelled while walking away. She needed time to clear her head about Stephen Beam and she wouldn't be able to do that if she had people with her.

######################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%

"Well it's about time she went home, I was geting tired of looking at the discount 'bargains'," 17 muttered to himself. He started to walk where Marron was headed when something grabbed his shoulder.

"This him honey?" said a gruff voice.

"Yeah that's him papa!" exclaimed a child's voice.

"Shut up boy! Yeah, that's him baby," replied a woman's voice. 17 already knew who they were. It was that trash family he had disputed with earlier.

"Listen you worthless piece of flesh, get your grubby filthy hand off of my shoulder before I take it off for you," 17 wasn't in the mood to play games he had important matters to attend to.

"I don't think so, you're gonna pay for insultin' my woman-" the man was cut off.

"This is a woman?" 17 smirked.

"Oh now you're gonna get it, kill him honey!" the woman yelled.

"Yeah, let me just end this quickly..." and with that, 17 flicked the man in the forehead and sent him flying through the air ubtil he hit pretzel cart.

"What did you do!? Daddy!" the boy cried.

"Listen kid, do you want to end up like your dad, if you don't then stay in school," 17 said walking away.

After about 10 minutes, 17 decided he would pick up the pace a bit. Marron was heading into the middle of no where, and he was finding it rather odd because she heading towards the ocean line. She got on a boat and started to speed away. 17 was finding it all too similar. He started to fly behind her boat. Then came a dreaded house. 17 couldn't believe what he was seeing. He only needed one more piece of proof. She got out of the boat and went towards the front door of the house. He landed once she had closed it. He stood infront of the door. Then she spoke.

"Dad!I'm home!" Marron yelled.

"Where ya been Marron?" answered a voice that 17 knew all too well. It was the voice of his brother in law. This was the house of his sister, and inside was his niece. Dectective 17 closed the case.

**I hope you guys like it! I sort of got writer's block for this chapter so sorry if it was awful. But, I want to thank you guys for being rockstars and reading this, I love all of you for doing so even if it was awful. Until next time you guys!**


	4. Decision Made!

_**DISCLAIMER THING! I do not own Dragon Ball Z**_

_**or it's characters, trust me, if I did, I wouldn't be**_

_**writing this...**_

**Have We Met Before?: Chapter 4: Decision Made!**

What the hell was he going to do? Should he confront them... No, he needed to leave. 17 flew up and headed towards the apartment where he was staying at. Once he landed he heard some voices.

"Someone was in our house! What are we going to do!?" a woman cried.

"Now calm down honey, we're going to call the cops and let them handle it," a man tried to sooth her.

Seems like I have to leave, 17 thought to himself. He laughed but then remembered he had left his replica there.

"Oh well, at least they'll have to clean it up," he smirked. He might as well take a walk through the local park to clear his mind. 17 walked along the sidewalk thinking about his niece. She definetly looked like her mother but she has her father's eyes. Shame, 18 and himself had unique blue eyes, it would have been nice to be a trio. He couldn't grasp the thought that he didn't notice that Marron looked a lot like his twin sister. How could he miss that? Was he subconciously in denial?

Well, now lies the problem of whether or not to tell Marron. If he did tell her, he knew the first thing that the girl would do: ask her parents. If he didn't tell her then he there would be absolutely no reprecussion for it... decision made! He would tell her absolutely nothing. Infact, he was surprised at himself for not leaving as soon as he felt the strange feeling. He had digged himself into a hole that was big but luckily he could still get out if he acted fast.

As he walked he looked at his surroundings. There were two kids running around. Where was their mother? She should be looking after them! What if they hurt themselves? What if th-...Why did he care? They were just a couple of mini-humans, they shouldn't have even caught his eye. He continued to walk. There was an old woman...just sitting on a park bench. This would be a perfect moment to scare the old hag, but he wasn't in the mood.

He wondered...has 18 ever mentioned him to Marron? Has she ever told her about the adventures that he and his sister had together? Yeah, they might have destroyed building or two, but they never killed anyone.

"Marron should know about Cell, I mean, with that gorrila Satan spewing it out every damn time, and with the damn ignorant public, 18 wouldn't stand for that, she must have told Marron about how Goku and the others killed Cell...she wouldn't leave the real story half-assed... Maybe he should pay 18 and Marron a visit. He just needed to know, and then he would leave for good.

He had been walking without looking where he was going, so he was now in what looked like downtown West City. People were like bees, scurrying about here and there, it was amusing to see them. Now that he noticed it, he doesn't relly know who defeated Cell. He knew for a fact that it wasn't that lying douche, Mr. Satan, but he knew Goku has something to do with it. Oh, well. He would find out soon enough. He kept on walking through the massive crowds of people. He saw what looked like a cafe of some sort. He was tempted to insult some of the snug people that were in there, but he decided to keep on walking...for now.

####################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%

" Hey Marron! How have ya been!?" asked a very cheery Goku. Marron was shocked. Goku never came to visit. It was ususally her dad that went to visit him because Goku was always to busy training with that kid... what was his name Uub? All she remembered of Goku was that he helped out during the whole Buu thing. She was so young then.

"Um, hey Goku, I'm ok I guess...um dad, I'm going to my room to work on my paper...see ya Goku," Marron informed.

"Oh come on Mare-bear, we have visitors, can't you take a break?" whined Krillin.

"Gee, dad, I wish I could but this paper is really important, and I thought I told you not to call me Mare-bear anymore!" Marron responded. Krillin and Goku laughed.

"So you got her hooked on studying, sounds like Gohan and Chi-Chi, Krillin you really are cruel," Goku chuckled.

"Well for your information Goku, she chooses to study in order to make a living, we didn't force her to do anything," 18 said entering the house. Goku paled a bit, he still wasn't used to the thought of 18 being part of the good team, he still got chills when ever she walked into the same room with him.

"H-h-h-hey 18..." Goku stuttered.

"Hey honey!" Krillin shouted. 18 glared at him and then turned to look at her daughter.

"Hey mom..." Marron greeted. 18 nodded and left to the kitchen. Marron thought that now was a good time to leave. She slowly turned around but then her father called her out again.

"Marron, we're going over to a friends tonight so-"

"DAD! I have to work on this paper!" Marron yelped going beserk. Besides she wants to be alone. She didn't need people making noise.

"Don't worry, Bra, Trunks, and Goten are gonna be there so you don't have to worry about us 'older people' cramping your style," Krillin chuckled.

"Wait, Bulma and Vegeta we're going at eachother's throats when I went to pick up Bra earlier, how are they up for a get-together?" Marron pointed out.

"Well, I just got off the phone with Bulma and she herself invited us over, so get ready!" Krillin laughed.

"Good luck trying to convince mom..." Marron smirked.

_**At the party...**_

Marron put her head in her hands when she saw her father falling over with his friends, rolling on the ground with laughter, she was surprised that her mother didn't say anything about it. Goten, Gohan, Bra, and Trunks were doing the same as they watched their own fathers acting the same way. Fantastic, now they were arguing.

"Well ya know Goku, I think it's a good thing that Mr. Satan took all the credit for Cell, but you know this wouldn't have happened if Cell hadn't sucked up 17-" Krillin started.

"KRILLIN!" 18 screamed. Marron looked up. 17? Who was that? Marron never heard this part of the story...Now she wanted to know.

"What is it honey" Krillin burped.

"I think it's time to go home!" 18 snarled.

"Why?" Krillin asked.

"Well because you're drunk!" 18 shot. She didn't give Krillin a chance to speak before she walked furiously up to him and he got up.

"Come along Marron," 18 commanded. Marron saw that her mother was in no mood, so she immediately followed her parents.

The drive home was awkward for Marron. She wanted to know who this 17 was. He just had to in relation to her mother. Who else was named after a number? Besides, 17 and 18, that sounds pretty convincing. Once they were in their house 18 put her father into bed. Marron thought that she should ask her mother about it now, while she still had her nerve.

"M-m-mom..." Marron started.

"What is it?" 18 answered.

"Who is 17?" Marron replied.

"No one you need to know about, now go to bed," 18 responded.

"Mom. I want to know. I have never asked you to explain anything to me. Now, I think I have a right to know," Marron shot. 18 was surprised her daughter had talked back to her. Well, if she didn't tell her now, she knew Marron would keep on asking.

"Sit down Marron," 18 sighed. "During the battle against Cell- let me start over. Cell was an android...-"

"Like you... but...how?" Marron asked.

"Well, Cell was a creation of a lunatic called Dr. Gero, my creator. But, it was not just me and Cell he created, he created other androids as well, but the one you want to know about is my brother, my twin brother to be exact, his name was 17," she informed.

" Did you say 'was' ?" Marron asked. 18 nodded.

"Yes, sadly he was sucked up by Cell, and while Cell regurgitated me, 17 was left to die inside of that monster," 18 explained.

"So, I had an unle?" Marron asked.

"As it seems, yes," 18 answered.

"What was he like?" she continued to ask. 18 smiled. This was the first time she ever saw her mother smile that way.

"He loved life very much, he was a very free spirit. He always found a way to make a joke about something, he was very... I can't explain it," 18 said.

"Hmph, sounds like he would've been a great uncle," Marron said holding her chin in her hand.

"Yes, he was a great brother too," 18 responded.

"So, why haven't you ever brought him up?" Marron quried.

"Marron, when the battle against Cell was on, me and your uncle wenre't exactly nice, infact we wanted to kill Goku, and we hurt a lot of people, so to bring 17 up, would be like bringing up the past, and I don't exactly want to be hounded at for what I stopped doing," 18 explained.

"Mom, like you said that was your past, you're a good being now, and I bet if uncle 17 was alive, he would've made a 180 as well. Did you say twin?" Marron said changing the subject.

"Yes, except 17 had black hair instead of blonde like mine. His eyes were exactly like mine," 18 said.

Marron went pale. There was only one other person whom she knew who fit the describtion. No, it was just a strange...major...coincidence. There was absolutely no way, her uncle was dead.

"So um...are you sure he's dead?" Marron asked.

"Yes, now I think that it is getting late, you go off to bed now," 18 commanded.

"Ok, good night mom," Marron sighed. Oh well, at least she knew more now. She walked off to her room, leaving her mother to think. 18 had to lie to her daughter, she didn't want Marron looking for a relationship that wouldn't last. 18 had to lie about her own brother's life.

Marron walked up the stairs to her room. She needed to clear her mind. Maybe some fresh air would do her good. Yup, it was decided, she would take a walk to the park.

####################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%

17 had been walking all around from West City to North City, to the park where he met Marron for the second time in his life. He sat down in the exact park bench where they sat down. It was quiet. No one was around, he liked it. Now, if he was going to confront Marron, when and how was he going to do it. He should talk to her when he saw that 18 was around as well. Wait, he said that he was never going to mingle with them again. But he just had to tell Marron. 17 continued his thinking until he heard some foot-steps. He looked up. To his surprise, it was his niece. He couldn't believe it! It was like she was stalking him.

"We meet again Mr. Beam," Marron spoke.

"So it seems Miss Marron," he chuckled.

**And that was chapter 4! I really hoped you guys liked it! Please REVIEW and let me know on how to improve this for you guys. Thanks and love for reading this**** even if you hated it, I still greatly apprecieate it. Big hugs and love to you guys! Until next time!**


	5. Puzzle Pieces

_**DISCLAIMER THING! I do not own Dragon Ball Z**_

_**or it's characters, trust me, if I did, I wouldn't be**_

_**writing this...**_

**Have We Met Before?: Chapter 5: Puzzle Pieces**

"So, what is a young lady doing out here, and at this hour?" he asked chuckling. He wasn't worried, just curious.

"Well, in short, I just recieved some interesting news, and I needed to clear my head," she sighed. He changed his gaze from a distant contorted tree over to her, his eyes illuminating despite the blanket of darkness around them. Marron looked into them, and a shivers went into her spine. Exactly like her mother's... Marron felt uneasy once again.

"Is there something wrong Miss Marron?" He asked.

"Would it be rude of me to ask a...a...personal question?" she stammered. He raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"I would think not," he responded.

"Do you have any family members, that are...well alive?" she asked. His smile disintegrated. He somehow knew it would come to this. All he needed to do was put in the last pieces of the puzzzle for her.

"As a matter of fact, yes, two of them to be exact," he replied, turning his eyes back to the mutated tree.

Marron took a deep breathe. This couldn't be a coincidence, this had to be real. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off.

"Both a sister and her...daughter," he continued. Marron didn't need any more information now. She knew that the man sitting in front of her was indeed her uncle. This man which whom she has been bumping into everywhere she went. She decided that now was the time to speak.

"A twin sister?" she asked. He only nodded. At that moment she knew the he knew as well. But how?

"Marron, I believe you know why I appear so familiar to you now, don't you?" he queried, his voice serious. She nodded as he had.

"You are my uncle, Seventeen, right?" she questioned looking at the stars.

"Mhmm. You know, I was battling with myself on whether or not to tell you, but I guess it's a little too late now, isn't it?" he smirked.

"Yeah, it would've been nice to know. Mom never talks about you, and I don't have any other blood relatives other than my father and mother, well, at least to my knowledge that is. It would've been great to know that I had an uncle, but I guess that doesn't matter any more, does it?" she laughed. He just kept looking over at the disfigured tree.

"So, as I take it, your mother has never even mentioned me to you. Hmph, that 18. She really is amusing," he chuckled.

"Do you know why she has never talked about you, I mean she just now told me about you, but she said you were dead, any reason why? Did she actually think you were dead?" the questions wouldn't stop with her. There was just so much she wanted to know.

"Oh no. 18 knew very well I was alive. I just told her that since she decided to turn over a new leaf, I wasn't going to bother her. And so, I guess she thought that that meant I wanted to dissapear from your life and the rest of her new 'friends' lives as well. Go figure, but to be fair, I knew you existed before I was dropped off the face of the Earth," he said.

"So, what? You just decided that you didn't want to see me anymore? Was I not good enough for you?" her voice was beggining to sound angered and hurt. Seventeen knew he had to get her off that path.

"No, that wasn't it. I wanted you to have a normal life. I wanted you to not be afraid of me. Your mother has told you about our past hasn't she?" he asked, then she nodded "Well, I didn't want you to repress me for my past, to think of me as a monster, I wanted you to have a life where you weren't scared of your own mother, and the fact that if I stayed, that would mean I would have to make friends with all those people your mother now associates with, seriously!? How do you deal with all of them? Most of them make me sick," he ranted. Marron smiled at his explanation.

"So what does this mean? Do I tell mom about you? Or should we create a secret uncle and neice relationship? OOH! We could go explore forests, or study underwater life!" she laughed. He chuckled. He knew that he had to tell 18...but maybe that could wait. He wanted to actually spend some unsupervised time with his neice. Why not? She's old enough to handle the truth. He looked at her and saw that she was still going on about possible adventures that they could have. He laughed and decided to interupt her banter.

"I believe that we should keep this between our selves for awhile," she raised her eyebrows at him, as if wanting to say 'why'? "It's because of your mom, I don't want her showering me with questions, and she'll want me to never disappear, I can't handle that right now, besides I've known her for pretty much all of my life, I need to get to know you," he sighed.

"Okie dokie Mr. Bea-...Oh, and Mr. Beam? Really?" she smirked.

"Hey! It had you fooled didn't it? I think that it was a well thought out name," he said. Well, now that they were getting the funny questions out of the way, he might as well pelt her with some of his own.

"What are you doing with a man who has to be at least 40 years old!?" he questioned. She looked confused, so he decided to give more detail "That guy with the purple hair," he sighed.

"OH! You mean Trunks. He isn't 40, he's only 22, what do you mean 40!?" she bellowed.

"No he isn't-wait! You said that you know about Cell and all that stuff right?" she nodded "Well, do you know about how Trunks came from the future?" she nodded "Did he ever return to his time?" he asked.

"Yup, the Trunks you saw at the mall with me is the one from this time. You thought that-" Marron started to laugh. She fell on to the soft grass and rolled around. Seventeen rolled his eyes at her and at himself for never thinking of that possibility.

"It isn't that funny. I thought he was a pedophile or something," he explained. Marron got up and brushed the pieces of grass off of her. She looked at him and saw his eyes.

"Your eyes and my mom's are exactly the same. If I just stare into them, it's almost as if I'm looking into her's as well, it's mind-bottling," she chuckled.

"Hmph, well to be honest, they're not natural. They're the ones Gero gave us when he was remodeling, so he most likely used the same brand," he said.

"So what have you been up to all these years?" she asked.

"Nothing much. Just exploring where ever the wind takes me, which is here and there," he answered.

"Huh, well looks like you've been around. Ever tried any weird liquor?" she teased.

"Maybe, but I will not sneak you and your teenage friends any," he smirked.

"Oh well, it was worth a try," she shrugged.

"And what have you been up to?" he asked in return.

"Nothing, just studying my ass off. It's kind of strange but I seem to have a knack for it ya know?" she answered.

"Well, seeing as how your mom is technically a device, you will obviously have some form of intelligence," he replied.

"Ha! Well it seems to be taking form," she said.

"So, do are you at the top of your class?" he asked.

"Kinda, but just barely. My best friend and I are kinda in a rivalry," she explained.

"Ah, so you do compete. Well, at least I know you didn't end up like your father," he smirked.

"Hmph, yeah, dad can be a blockhead, but I love him nonetheless. Plus he like never yells at me or my mom, and mom can be a bit harsh sometimes," she looked up at the stars again. Everything was so calm and serene. He stood up from the bench and turned to look at her.

"Well, as much as I do like this, you have school tomorrow, and I'm keeping you up," he said.

"Wait, will I at least get to see you again?" she asked.

"Sure kid. I'll meet you here on your day off," he answered. She nodded and he did the same. She watched as he flew off into the distance. She looked down at her legs and frowned.

"Mom is going to kill me if she sees me dirty,"

**And thats all folks! Hope yall liked it! Please remember to REVIEW and let me know on how to improve for all of you! Until next time!**


	6. Stupid Kid

_**DISCLAIMER THING! I do not own Dragon Ball Z**_

_**Or its characters, trust me, if I did, I wouldn't be**_

_**Writing this...**_

**Have We Met Before? : Chapter 6: Stupid Kid**

Seventeen had been walking around West City for a few hours after his confrontation with his niece. He didn't know how to handle it. He definitely wanted to get to know the kid. She seems a bit lost, plus she seemed like a push over which was not okay in his book.

Walking seemed to be his main action these days. Humans were taking an effect on him. First thing is first, he needs a place to stay. He walked towards the rich people part of town and saw a complete line up full of them. Now the problem was, which one has a family that is on vacation. That was his favorite part of this game. All he needed to do was look for the most decked out front door, it usually had some cheesy form of a tropical place. There was this one door that had an actual turtle on the front door with hundreds of tropical flowers on its shell. Seventeen was so disgusted by what the humans had done, he untied the turtle, and the two of them had a wild week. Good times…

Finally! He found it! Oh sweet baby….this door was awful… all of those ribbons…that's not even possible! Well, at least he knew that they might have a decent television. Seventeen got out his special tool-kit from his pocket and pondered it for a minute.

"You really have come through for me…" he said gazing at the tiny box. He opened it up and looked at the door lock. He observed his lock-picks carefully to determine which one was best for the job. His hand guided him through and at last he picked one. He closed his tool-kit and placed back in his pocket. He the years have been making him soft… he never blew anything up or killed anyone anymore… it was like the years of isolation were making all of his fun boring. He took on some human qualities but luckily he added his own twist.

"Let's see if this works…" he grunted as he moved the picks around to unlock his new home. After a few twists and turns here and there, Seventeen finally got it opened. This apartment was truly decent enough for him to stay at. The decor wasn't half bad and….there it was….a 96 in. Plasma wide screen television…one of the best he'd ever seen. He flopped on the couch that was right in front of the television and turned it on.

"Now, what day is it?" he asked himself. He remembered now! It was Sunday... which meant that he had 6 days until Marron's next day off… FAN-FREAKING-TASTIC! Seventeen didn't think it would be that quick. Oh well…

_**A month later…**_

It has been a month since Marron and her uncle Seventeen reunited after many years. So far things were going great! He showed her how to defend herself against perverts she would come across and she showed him how to be "nice" to people. Marron was on her way to meet her uncle at their usual meeting spot, the park where they first met.

She had to leave her house in a hurry that morning, she didn't want her father to bombard her with questions on where she was heading to, and she needed to keep it a secret from him. Marron hadn't told anyone about her newly found family member. Bra and Trunks both thought she had a boyfriend because she wasn't around as much anymore. Her parents thought that she was being unsafe and hanging out with hoodlums. Her uncle had told her to try and be discreet, and she promised. She was looking left to right as she crossed the street. He had a tendency to just show up out of nowhere just to scare her. She sat down on the park bench looking down at her phone, there was a message.

**Hey, do you wanna hang out?- Trunks**

She smiled but then frowned as she remembered why she was at the park. She had to respond a sad no.

**I can't, I have to work on a paper- Marron**

**Right… a paper… got ya ;)**

Marron chuckled at his response.

She put her phone down as soon as she heard footsteps coming her way. Her head jolted up...it was just a child… stupid kid- WOAH! Where did that come from? Her uncle was really rubbing off on her.

"Kids and technology," said a familiar voice.

"Hey Uncle Seventeen," she smiled.

"So kiddo, what do you want to do?" he asked.

"Meh, I got to choose last time, it's your turn," she pointed out.

"Kid if were up to me, I'd say we should rob a bank for fun, now do you want to rob a bank?" he asked sarcastically. She smiled and sighed.

"How are things down at your home?" he asked her.

"Well mom and dad think that you're a gang and are making me into a rebel or something, so it's going pretty well," she laughed. He looked off into the distance.

"Let's go to the mall," he suggested. She lifted her head from her hands and looked at him.

"You never want to go to the mall, what brought this on?" she asked him.

"Just a feeling. Do you want to go or not?" he pursued.

"Sure, we can look at the puppies at the animal center," she chuckled, he only frowned.

Seventeen and Marron had been walking around the mall for what seems like hours and had found nothing to their interest. The day had become boring. They were by the food court when Marron decided to break the silence.

"Uncle Seventeen, have you ever eaten food?" she asked him.

"No, and I never will," he answered.

"Why not?" she continued.

"Because, it's gross," he responded. Marron let out a laugh loud enough to break something. The joy was then broken by a known appearance that could ruin everything.

"Look Daddy! There's Marron!" yelled a young Pan. Gohan held his daughter's hand while looking at the blonde girl in the distance. She hadn't even noticed him. Who was she with? The hair said girl but the physique said boy. That black hair was familiar… No…it couldn't be. Gohan had to make sure. He searched for their energy specifically for the man's energy. Nothing… it had to be him. But how? How was he alive? He should be dead! And why was Marron with him!? This cannot be happening. Could he feel Gohan now? Gohan needed to suppress his energy more.

"Honey what's wrong?" asked Videl.

"No-nothing," he stuttered.

"Is that Marron over there?" she asked squinting her eyes.

"NO! I mean no, it's just someone else," he snapped. He had to deal with this, he needed to talk to Marron.

Seventeen had felt a familiar energy in the air. But it went away….Still, it's better to be safe than sorry.

"Marron, we need to go," he said plainly. She looked up at him confused. *Not again* she thought to herself. This would be the fifth time that they needed to go because of someone they knew was nearby. They were never caught but there were close calls.

"Ok, actually I need to get home before mom and dad start hitting me with questions," she said.

"Let's go kid," he answered.

They separated at the exit of the mall and waved at each other farewell. Marron made her way back home and noticed that her parents weren't home. She went up to her bedroom and closed the door. Now she could relax and- the damn doorbell rang! What the fuc- it rang again. She needed to go get it. She crawled out of her bed and walked to her bedroom door when, once again, the damn bell rang.

She walked down the stairs and opened put her hand on the doorknob.

"Marron open up!" a voice yelled from outside the door. Gohan? What does he want? She opened her door and he just loomed over her.

"What's up Gohan?" she asked.

"Can I come in?" he asked her in return.

"Sure…" she responded "what's going on?" she asked him.

"Can I ask you something?" he questioned.

"Anything,"

"What were you doing with Seventeen at the mall?"

**Gohan knows Marron's little secret… Will he tell anyone? How in the hell is Seventeen going to react? Anyways, sorry for the late update you guys, I was still planning out how I wanted things to go with this…. I hope y'all liked it! Please REVIEW and let me know on how to improve this! Until next time! I promise, I will not take a million years to update, scout's honor!**


	7. Random

_**DISCLAIMER THING! I do not own Dragon Ball Z**_

_**or it's characters, trust me, if I did, I wouldn't be**_

_**writing this...**_

**Have Met Before?: Chapter 7: Random**

Marron stood frozen. How in the hell, did Gohan know? He had to have seen them…. Is his energy the one that Seventeen had felt? She had to deny it…

"Marron! Answer me!" Gohan demanded.

"Are you okay Gohan? Who is Seventeen?" Marron answered playing dumb.

"Do not lie to me, what were you doing with him?" Gohan continued. He grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her a bit. She averted his gaze and turned her head to the side and lowered her yes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, and let go of me" Marron answered.

"Marron, please. You have to tell me, before I handle things my own way," he warned. He let go of her and caught her eyes, he looked deep into them and frowned.

What did he mean by that? Would he hunt her uncle down? Marron didn't know what she should do. Hopefuly Gohan couldn't see through her.

"Gohan, if I tell you the truth, you have to swear on Pan's life, that you won't say anything to anyone," Marron said softly. His eyes opened wide and he nodded.

"I want to hear you say it," she demanded.

"I swear on my daughter's life that I will not say anything regarding this delicate situation," Gohan spoke.

Marron took a deep breath and looked away, averting Gohan's demanding gaze.

"So, me and my uncle Seventeen found each other out of pure luck," she muttered.

"Define 'luck' for me Marron," Gohan asked.

"Well, it wasn't right off the bat, I met him at the park and we just kept meeting by coincidence afterwards. At the party that Bulma had, well, when my father mentioned something about Seventeen, someone that I had never even heard of, I got curious and my mother explained everything to me. But she told me that she thought that he was dead, and of course he isn't, no one knows about this" she explained.

"So, you've known about him for a month and haven't told anybody? What the hell were you thinking? Do you know what kind of danger you're in? He could be a wanted man right now!" he shouted.

"He wouldn't go that far! He's changed Gohan! I know it might be hard to believe but he is not the same person that you fought with before! Trust me," she pleaded. Gohan put a hand to his forehead and paced back and forth between her living room.

"Do your parents know?" he asked. She wanted to slap him for asking a stupid question. Didn't she just say that nobody knew?

"No, nobody knows except you, and I want it stay that way, please Gohan. I'll tell everyone at the appropriate moment, but not now," she begged.

"I don't know Marron, this is pretty big," he sighed.

"You swore!" she reminded.

"But-"

"On Pan's life!" she shouted.

"Fine. You win, but on one condition," he grunted.

"What would that be?" she questioned.

"You have to tell him that I know," he answered.

"Please no, anything but that Gohan. He told me not to tell anyone, if I tell him that you know, he'll go bonkers!" Marron cried.

"Marron, if he knows that I know than he'll know not to hurt you, if he does he'll have to deal with not only me but his sister too," he smiled.

"So if he does something to me, you'll tell my mother on him?" she asked.

"Don't make me sound like a tattle-tale, but yes, he messes with you he'll have consequences," Gohan said.

"Fine and dandy Gohan," Marron sighed.

"So, what's it like to have an uncle?" he asked.

"It's like having a brother but less annoying and a lot more fun," she responded.

"Hmph, I guess with an uncle like Seventeen, it must be interesting for sure," he chuckled.

"It really is," she replied. They stayed quiet for a while, neither one of them knowing what to say or what to do. Marron remembered that she did indeed have a guest and must treat him like such.

"Do you want a drink or something?" she asked. He was staring into a void when his thoughts were muffled.

"Um, no thanks Marron. I better get going actually," he answered. She walked him to the door and they said their goodbyes, then she shut the door, as if nothing had ever happened.

What was she going to do? She had to tell her uncle now. She couldn't keep a secret from him, not now that they're barely getting to know eachother. Her time with her uncle had been spoiled, all due to Gohan. It wasn't his fault but Marron felt like it had to sombody's fault even though she knew that this was inevitable.

Someone would have eventually found out about her secret, and to be honest, she knew that deep within the hole she had dug herself into, this was somewhat her fault for keeping a secret from her mother. The woman thought that the only family that she had is dead and Marron is off having icecream with him, how messed up is that?

Well no point in keeping more secrets, she might as well tell her uncle that Gohan knew. He would be furious with her but she can't handle having everything be so complicated. She would tell him next week. Marron just hoped she wouldn't have to see Gohan during that time.

_**A few hours later…**_

Marron was relaxing on her bed reading one of her favorite novels, when she heard her parents pull up in the driveway. She sighed and went downstairs to greet them. She opened the door and saw the wide grin of her father.

"Hey there honey, surprise to see you here early," he smiled hugging his daughter.

"Hey there dad, and I just wasn't in the mood for a day out," she laughed. Her mother appeared at the door and gave a smile towards her daughter, the smile quickly turned into a frown when she saw her husband. Eighteen walked passed them without so much as a sideway's glance. Marron looked at her father and frowned.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Your mom is mad at me for something I did," he answered.

"What did you do?" she continued.

"I said yes to an invitation Bulma gave us for a party she was having tonight," he replied, rubbing his head.

"Dad, you know she doesn't like that," Marron glared.

"Yeah but, Bulma was standing all wide eyed infront of me, I couldn't very well say no," he explained.

"Do I have to go?" she asked. His grin said it all, she was going to be forced to come. "DAD! Why do I have to go?" she whined. If it was Bulma's party then most likely everyone would be there, and by everyone Marron means _**everyone! **_Even Gohan, this was a load of horse s***! He was the last person she wanted to be in the same room with!

"Because I need you there," he answered "End of discussion."

"Fine!" she shouted while marching to her room.

Marron was getting ready to leave for a party agaist her will, when her mom entered the room. Marron looked at her curiously. Amazing was the word to describe her mother. She looked fantastic. Eighteen looked at her daughter and again gave the smallest smile.

"Marron, you may not have known your uncle, but, I'm sure he would've liked you," she said. Well that was out of the blue! It had been a month since their talk about her uncle and she was just saying this now!? This woman was random! Sure she already knew her uncle but this information would've been nice to know a freaking month ago. Marron hid her emotions behind a smile.

"Thanks mom," she responded. Eighteen made her way out of her room and went downstairs. Marron plopped on her bed and put her head in her hands.

"This is going to be long night," she whispered to herself.

The drive to the Briefs' compound was long and strange. Everyone was quiet and eery. They finally arrived and were greeted by a wave of hugs, which was the most annoying thing to be greeted with according to Eighteen and Marron, Krillin didn't mind it much. They entered the home and Marron saw the man which at the moment, was the man she wanted to send away so that his mouth would never say anything. He was dancing with his wife a room away. This was going to a _**fun**_ night.

Marron was being moved along the crowd of happy people. She found her friends watching the adults make fools of themselves, she greeted them with a nod and joined them. She was never one for stalking someone at a party but in her case she thought that was allowed. She watched Gohan like a hawk. After the first hour she relaxed and stopped, but then she was in trouble.

"So Gohan went over to your house today, any idea why, he won't tell me," a tipsy Videl said poking her sober husband. Marron's eyes shot up and a stared at the group of adults.

"Uh, we didn't know, we weren't home, maybe Marron can tell you," a woosy Krillin answered. "Mare-bear! Come over here!" Krillin shouted. He waved at his daughter and smiled like an idiot. Gohan's eyes widened in fear.

"What do you want dad?" she asked.

"What did Gohan need?" he asked. Marron looked around and frowned, she could feel the blood rush to her cheeks.

"Uh…uh…"

"Funny story, I was at the mall with Videl and Pan, and I saw Marron there," Gohan slurred. Marron panicked, she would have to slaughter this man!

"Anyway, she wasn't there alone, she was with Se-"

"AH!THERE'S SOMETHING OUTSIDE!" Marron shouted. Everyone quickly stood up, which was a bad idea because they stumbled and some fell on to the floor.

"There's nothing out there!" shouted a bombed Vegeta.

"Oh…well..oops," Marron muttered. The adults all went back to laughing and acting like idiots, as if nothing had ever happened. Time went on and the party ended. Marron and her family went home (with her mother being the designated driver). They entered their home and went straight for bed. Marron was about to get into bed when her mother made a re-appearance in her room again.

"So, who were you with at the mall?" she asked narrowing her eyes at her daughter.

"Uh, a friend," Marron answered.

"Are you sure?" her mother questioned.

"Yes mother," she assured.

"Very well then, goodnight Marron," her mother said.

Marron sat down on her bed and sighed. This night was horse s***!

**That was a close one! Marron better watch out….Anyway please REVIEW and let me know on what you guys thought about it. I love all of you for reading even if you hated it! Until next time!**


	8. Collision

_**DISCLAIMER THING! I do not own Dragon Ball Z**_

_**or it's characters, trust me, if I did, I wouldn't be**_

_**writing this...**_

**Have Met Before?: Chapter 8: Collision**

_**Seventeen's P.O.V.**_

Seventeen had gone straight to is apartment after his day with Marron. The ki he felt earlier felt so much like that guy, Goku, but a bit different. They had come so close to being caught…again! He is getting tired of having to look over his shoulder for anyone that they recognized. Maybe it was time to tell everyone about them. Who know's, maybe Eighteen will be happy? He was just glad that he had another week to think about this to an extent.

_**A week later…..**_ _**Seventeen's P.O.V.**_

Seventeen was on his way to meet his niece at their usual place; the park. He was a little reluctant after the events of last week, he always felt this way after they had been close to being caught. He swore he felt someone's ki, but then it just disapeared.

He was walking on the sidewalk, about to turn the corner, when there was something that caught his eye. There was a doll, inside a shop, it was a creepy… but Marron always seemed to like that kind of stuff. The doll had brown hair that looked like it was made out of horse hair. The face was painted, its clothes looked hand made and vintage, it looked like a doll that belonged on an old lady's shelf, not for a girl. It sat on a shelf along with books that looked as though they were falling apart.

"I think you'll be sitting on the shelf for a long time dolly," he smirked. He continued to walk on, his head down and looking at the pavement. His head wondered up occasionally to change directions but it bobbled back down. Seventeen looked up to see that he had finally arrived. He searched for his relative and spotted her sitting at their bench. He walked towards her, and as if she felt him, her eyes met his and she smiled but it was a small smile.

"Hey Uncle Seventeen," she said. Her enthusiasm was gone, this was strange.

"Hey kid," he responded. He wasn't exactly in a cheerful mood either, but he thought that she was used to it by now.

"Um, I need to tell you something," she stuttered, she was avoiding his eyes. She either kept looking at the grass or at the people.

"Shoot away," he answered. He turned his head in order to look at some birds that were about to take flight.

"You remember when we went to the mall last week, an-and you sensed somebody?" she asked. She was still looking away, as if she was aloof with this whole situation.

"Yeah, but we got out in time so there's nothing to worry about," he answered. He didn't like to think about time's where they were almost caught, it felt…awkward.

"Not exactly…" she muttered "You see the person that you felt was…Gohan, and he saw us,"

"Woah! Wait a minute, Gohan saw us? How do you know?" he questioned, glaring at her, his eyes begging for an answer.

"He…he came to my house after we split, and well to get to the point, he knows everything," she explained. "I am so sorry Uncle Seventeen, and then… after he told me he saw us…he got drunk and almost spilled the beans," she moved her head to look at him, he was emotionless. He was looking into the distance, as he always does. She had a lump in her throat. She didn't like it when there was no expression on his face, he could explode at any moment.

"He swore he would keep quiet," she choked.

"Marron, don't worry about it," he responded. She snapped her head to look at him. Her eyes turned wide eyed. She couldn't believe it! He is okay with this? Was this her uncle? The same uncle who had warned her not to tell anyone about this? Is he feeling alright?

"Are you serious?" she asked, her mouth hanging a bit opened.

"Yup, you said he swore he wouldn't say anything, and you said _**almost **_spilled the beans, so there's nothing to worry about," he answered.

"O-okay," she responded.

"But, I think it's time to tell everyone, don't you?" he said, his head looking in her direction.

"Okay, you must be sick or something," she said flatly.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Because you wouldn't suggest anything like that if you were in your right mind," she ansnwered.

"You really are something kid," he chuckled. "But seriously, we need to tell your mother about this, she's my sister and who knows, maybe I'll be the type of uncle who can calm her down when she's mad at you or something," he said.

"Well you would be the first who would actually manage that," she laughed. She spotted something across the street, it was a food cart, and she was starving.

"Hey, I am incredibly hungry right now, I'll be right back okay," she informed. He looked at her and nodded. She arose from the park bench and started walking towards the crosswalk. He got up and walked towards a trash can so that he could spit out his gum, but to his annoyance, it was halfway across the park.

She looked left and right, waiting for the signal to come so that she may begin to walk. Her phone buzzed in her pocket, she looked for the sign to begin walking. She found it and her phone buzzed again She took out her phone and immediately began to move her feet.

Meanwhile, a driver on the same street as Marron, was busy with handling their phone and the wheel of the car simultianiously. The woman, was too busy texting and driving, far too busy infact, to notice that the light had turn red.

Marron was looking at her phone, she never noticed the car not stopping, nor did the driver notice Marron walking. The two collided with each other, creating a horrible sight. The driver felt she had hit something, she must have, there was a crowd around her car, she must've hit a person. She cannot got to jail! She gathered her thoughts and her foot stepped on the gas. She sped away, hoping no one would recognize her.

Seventeen heard a clash from where he was standing. His eyes opened wide and hoped that it was not what he thought it was. He turned around and froze for a moment. People were around something, he could still manage to see his dreaded fear. His niece was laying on the ground, on the cold pavement, motionless.

**And there ya go! Marron! You can't die! You just can't! Seventeen what are you going to do? You better hurry up though! Please remember to leave your REVIEWS to let me know your thoughts on this. Until next time!**


	9. Pick Up

_**DISCLAIMER THING! I do not own Dragon Ball Z**_

_**or its characters, trust me, if I did, I wouldn't be**_

_**writing this...**_

**Have We Met Before?: Chapter 9: Pick Up**

It was as if time had froze. For that brief moment, Seventeen had to soak everything in. Everything stopped moving, everything had gone gray. The moment disapeared, and soon everything came back. Seventeen darted towards the body of the motionless girl.

"Someone, please call an ambulance!" a bystander shouted.

"They're on their way!" another stranger screamed. There was a woman checking Marron's pulse frantically.

"She's still alive!" the woman screeched. Seventeen appeared among the crowd. He moved quickly, he picked up Marron and flew as fast as he could to the nearest ER. The people looked like confused cattle.

"Who was that!?" someone asked.

"I-I don't know….but he took her…" someone answered stuttering, still exmaming the situation.

Seventeen looked down at Marron, her head secured within his folded arm. She had several small cuts among her cheeks and forehead, along with a number of bruises all along her body. Her left arm twisted halfway, and her left leg broken in seven different places. But the worst injury, was placed upon the left side of her head. The gash was wide and bloody, her hair wasn't even visible on that part of her head. Seventeen's arm was the only thing holding it together…. there goes his new sweater… His whole arm was damp with the blood of his niece, her eyes were shut with a small gash above her right eye.

"Hold on kid, we're almost there," he whispered. He could feel her body still move very slowly, the only thing that gave him hope. The ER was in sight and he smiled. *Marron, you have to hang in there* Seventeen thought. He rushed through the doors and ran up to the woman at the front desk.

"Someone! Help!" he screamed. He could only speak in simple words.

"Sir, I need you to calm down. I need a a crew here right now!" the woman bellowed. Four nurses and three doctors rushed to the girl. An elder man looked at Seventeen and frowned.

"Only family is permitted," the man barked.

"I'm her uncle," Seventeen countered, glaring at the man as if he just insulted him. The doctor nodded and the group rushed into the operation room.

Seventeen was on the right side of the stretcher and his feet were moving at a quick pace with it. His hands were gripping the metal bar tightly enough to make his knuckles white, he almost broke it. He looked down to his niece. Her eyes were opened, but only slightly. Her wounds masking her face. She gurgled blood and occasionally spat some involuntarily.

"Don't leave me Marron," Seventeen whispered. The doctor on the top left corner of her head was attempting to give her certain instructions.

"Ok honey, keep your eyes locked on me, follow me, do not lose me. Stay with me," the doctor repeated. They ran for what seemed like hours, but the room finally arrived. One of the nurses stopped and stayed behind to hault Seventeen.

"Sir you have to stay out here. You need to call family members so that they know of her current condition," he advised holding a hand to Seventeen's shoulder. Seventeen shoved it off of him and narrowed his eyes to the man dressed in the cool green outfit.

"I need to be in there! You are going to let me in, or else I will twist your spine until you beg for mercy," he scolded. The nurse put on a face that said 'Like I haven't heard that one before…'

"I understand, but no one is allowed in there but medical staff," he repeated. Seventeen wouldn't give in. He stood his ground as did the nurse. "I suggest you call the girl's parents," he insisted with a slight tone of annoyance. Seventeen looked away and moved his arm to his head and sighed. The nurse had 'won' the battle. The man in green went inside and closed the double doors. Seventeen was left alone, in the eerily silent hallway. He sat down and looked at the polished floor.

"There's only one person I can call," Seventeen admitted. He rose up from the plastic chair and ran towards the front desk. The woman looked surprised to see him after the incident.

"How can I assist you?" she asked. Her voice calm and forward, just like she was trained to do so.

"Do you have a phone book?" he asked.

#############$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%&&&&&

Where was she? What happened? She had a lot of questions… none would be answered… she knew that much… Everything was a blurr… She had to remember. It hurt… every single brain movement she made was like getting beaten senseless over and over again.

She tried to remember… she honestly did. She dug into her memory. There was a set of eyes. A bright blue set of eyes. That was it. Her memories wouldn't let her go any further. There was an intrusion. A voice… no… several voices. What were they telling her? She collected every ounce of energy she had in her body, and attempted to look at the owners of the voices. Many people. They were….. helpng her? She couldn't tell. One appeared in front of her.

"Count back from a hundred honey," the voice commanded her, placing a dome around her mouth. A hundred? How much was that? She quickly fell asleep. Darkness… there was darkness all around her. Where was she? Nothing hurt anymore… nothing.

###################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Seventeen had gotten ahold of a phone book and searched for the needed name and phone number. He got to a payphone, inserted the quarter and dialed the number. The phone rang…..once…twice…. three times. Seventeen was starting to get annoyed.

"Come on….pick up you damn dirty-"

"Hello?" a calm voice asked. Seventeen's mind went blank for a moment, but then what he needed to say was all planned out. This voice was of a child. What in the hell was a kid doing picking up the phone?

"Is Son Gohan there?" he asked.

"My daddy?" the voice replied…. It was a girl…. That was for certain.

"I don't know! Is he there or not?" Seventeen barked.

"Gee, you're very angry mister" the voice giggled.

"And you're very irritating" Seventeen grumbled.

"Mister, don't you know that you catch more flies with honey than with vinnegar?" the voice patronized.

"Look kid, this is the last time I'm going to ask you, is your dad there or not?" Seventeen growled. The voice sighed and mumbled.

"Yeah, hold on a second," in the backround the girl was calling for her father.

"This is Son Gohan," the man said. The boy had really grown up. What a laugh.

"Marron's been in an accident," Seventeen informed right off the back.

"Wh-what? Marron? Who is this?" Gohan asked panicking. Gohan was bewildered to say the least. Then a thought crossed him. "Seventeen?" Gohan asked attempting to not stutter.

"The one and only," Seventeen answered. Gohan sighed and decided to bombard him with questions later.

"Where is she?" Gohan asked firmly.

"The Satan City Emergency Clinic," Seventeen responded cooly. The call was immediately dropped and there was the dead line sound. Well, at least someone knew now…. Seventeen hurried back to the hospital and looked for the hall outside of the room where his niece was staying in. After a while Gohan appeared.

"Seventeen," Gohan stated locking his eyes on the android. Seventeen didn't feel much like talking, so he just kept his eyes on the polished floor.

"How is she?" Gohan asked. Finally, a question worth answering.

"I don't know, they haven't told me a thing," Seventeen responded. From the looks of it, it was pretty bad. They couldn't feel her life energy….. at all. All there was was a faint signal…. As if a million miles away. She was in trouble.

The moment was awkward to say the least. They didn't know what to say to each other.

"How did this happen?" Gohan implored. Seventeen, shuddered a bit. He felt guilty for the whole thing. He should've gone with her. He would have to track down the swines who did this.

Seventeen sighed and looked at Gohan. He really has grown, but he still has the same eyes as before.

"She was hit by a car, they sped away before the police arived, if they even arrived," Seventeen grunted in response.

"A car? Where in the hell were you?" Gohan glared.

"I was far away, besides I had my back turned towards her when it happened. If you're asking if I did it, my answer is go to hell," Seventeen sneered.

Someone was coming out of the room…. a nurse…. the same one that stopped Seventeen from going inside.

"How is she?" Seventeen asked.

"We're doing all we can sir. She has serious damage done to her temporal lobe," the man said.

"Meaning?" Seventeen asked.

"Meaning, that doctors are doing all they can to prevent the worse," he sighed.

"And… should the worst come, what would it be?" Gohan questioned trying to keep his composer.

"Comatose,"

**I am so sorry for the wait but here it is! I hoped you guys liked it! Please remember to REVIEW and tell me what you thought about it because I love all of you! Until next time!**


	10. Confrontation

_**DISCLAIMER THING! I do not own Dragon Ball Z**_

_**or it's characters, trust me, if I did, I wouldn't be**_

_**writing this...**_

**Have We Met Before? : Chapter 10: Confrontation**

Both Gohan and Seventeen turned pale. They stood as statues, never even blinking. Gohan managed to regain his senses first and panic took over him. He began to pace around the room, shake his head, wave his hands around, he looked like a madman. Seventeen looked at him and contemplated going as berserk as him.

"Please tell me that….. She will be okay…." choked Seventeen. He lowered his eyes and placed the palm of his hand to his forehead. The nurse only frowned.

"We're doing all we can," he responded calmly. That wasn't enough. "The possibility that she will actually be in a comatose condition is…. Slim, but only at the moment," the nurse assured.

Gohan was still ranting on behind them, oblivious to their conversation.

"We do have a way of saving her but…." The nurse started.

"But what!?" Seventeen demanded.

"We need the permission of her legal guardians," he sighed. Seventeen stopped breathing. This couldn't be happening to him all in the same day! Just when he was about to do the right thing, Life just walked over and decided to royally screw him over. Gohan came over and looked serious.

"Do everything you can right now, we'll get the permission," Gohan barked, making the nurse jump a little. The nurse nodded and rushed back in the room, leaving Seventeen and Gohan alone.

"Well, smart-ass, how do you propose we get the permission?" Seventeen snapped. Gohan looked at him and narrowed his eyes. Gohan bit his lip. He had gone to Korin's for a senzubean but they were all out. So there was only one possibility, Dende. But by the time Dende were to get here it might be too late. Gohan decided to do the practical thing.

"We tell Eighteen and Krillin, how much more simpler do you want it?" smirked Gohan. Seventeen wrinkled his nose and frowned. Well, he had to tell them about him and Marron, so why not now? Gohan noticed the conflicted expression on Seventeen's face and raised his eyebrows at the situation.

"Is something the matter?" he asked him.

"No….. It's just….. Weird," Seventeen responded, his eyes narrowed at the floor.

"What?" asked Gohan, not quite understanding the situation.

"Well, I haven't exactly been joined at the hip with my sister for a long time," he snapped. Gohan felt like an idiot. Of course that was it! How would he feel if he hadn't been in touch with Goten for years only to return to be the bearer of bad news? He couldn't believe it though…. He actually empathized with Seventeen.

"So, do you want me to go instead?" Gohan asked timidly. Seventeen shook his head and chuckled. Gohan smiled, Seventeen had guts.

"I need to go…. I can't explain it…. I just need to," Seventeen explained. So, after all these years, Seventeen would see his sister. This situation isn't a kodak moment, then again, he never did like warm and fuzzy greetings.

Seventeen and Gohan walked down the polished hall, their heels creating the click-clack noise as they took each step.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You can still go back," Gohan suggested as they hit the front door. Seventeen sighed and looked down, his hand on the hand of the door.

"Kid, if I don't do this now, it'll only make things worse," Seventeen answered. Gohan frowned and walked out the door, Seventeen following. They walked out onto the pavement and headed for an isolated place in order to take flight.

"Hey Seventeen…" Gohan started, looking over his shoulder to meet eyes with Seventeen.

"What?" Seventeen responded.

"I was just wondering….. what would you do if… Eighteen or Krillin forbid you from seeing Marron ever again?" Gohan choked. Seventeen remained quiet for a moment, letting the question sink in.

"I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it…. If we come to it," he revealed. Gohan smiled awkwardly. They finally arrived to a sufficient place to fly without getting noticed. They nodded to each other and raised up to the sky.

**_25 minutes later….._**

****Seventeen started to feel as though his stomach was tuning in knots the closer he got to his destination. Gohan was a bit nervous as well. He might not have been the one to cause Marron's accident, but he knew about Marron and Seventeen and didn't say anything. Hell hath no fury like an angry woman, much less a mother. He knew that he would have to be on alert at all times when he's around Eighteen.

Gohan saw the house, just a few miles away and breathed. *It's going to be okay…* Gohan assured himself.

"We're almost there," Gohan yelled through the air. Seventeen nodded and looked back up ahead.

Seventeen's palms were starting to sweat. This was it…. After all these years. They landed on the small island and looked at their surroundings. Everything seemed so calm and serene. They walked to the front door, but stood there for a moment. Seventeen nodded to Gohan, telling him to go ahead and knock. Gohan's hand turned into a fist and tapped the wooden door three times.

"Who is it?" came a familiar raspy voice; Master Roshi.

"Master Roshi, It's me, Gohan. Open up," the saiyan shouted.

"Gohan? Hold on, I'll be there in a sec," the old man answered. As the steps of the old man came closer, Seventeen turned his head. The door opened up, and sure enough, the same familiar glasses peered through.

"Hello my boy! Who's your friend?" the senior asked raising his sunglasses up to get a good look.

"Just a friend Roshi. Is Eighteen and Krillin home?" Gohan asked.

"When aren't they?" Roshi snorted. He moved away from the door way, signaling for the two men to enter. "I'll call them down," with that the man left the room.

"Seventeen…. You're a brave man," Gohan whispered.

"Don't patronize me, I don't need that right now," Seventeen barked. Gohan looked down and sighed. There were footsteps coming in their direction, this was the moment of truth. Krillin appeared and grinned like an idiot as his eyes looked directly at Gohan, not even noticing his other guest.

"Gohan! I didn't know you were coming! What a great surprise! So what's up-". Krillin suddenly froze when he saw the man with the long black hair.

"Se-Seventeen?" Krillin stuttered. Seventeen closed his eyes and nodded. "Gohan…. What the hell is going on?" Krillin wheezed. Gohan frowned and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. Krillin looked at it with disgust and shook it off.

"Krillin…. You better call Eighteen over…" Gohan advised.

"Call me over for what?" Eighteen had walked into the room, only to have choked on her own breath. "Seventeen?" she asked, her voice quiet.

"Hey sis," he responded coolly.

"What are you doing here!?" she demanded to know. Her emotion had changed rapidly from excited to see her brother, to angry to well…. Seeing her brother. What was going on?

"It's nice to see you too," he said sarcastically. She sent a death glare in his direction. Krillin and Gohan slowly backed away from the scene and attempted to make their way into the kitchen.

"What do you want!?" she snapped, her eyes full of anger for no apparent reason.

"Don't flatter yourself….. I'm here for another reason. It's about Marron," Seventeen retorted. Eighteen looked at him and squinted her eyes. Her breathing increased with each passing moment that went by.

"What do you want with Marron!?" she bellowed. Her face was now enveloped in a red scarlet color. Naturally, only her brother could make her lose her composer.

"Well, I'll be blunt. Marron and I have been in contact for a while now. Today… she was hit by a car," he sighed. Eighteen was absolutely livid! Not only had her daughter been lying to her face but…. Her brother was in contact with her! *Marron. Car. Oh My Kami!*

"My daughter! Did you cause this!?" Eighteen was now a lioness. She was cornering Seventeen, her face glowing so evilly that demons would cower in her presence.

"Of course not!" Seventeen shouted. His aura matching Eighteen's. Anyone else would've probably soiled themselves when Eighteen was like this… but he was her twin. They were equals. She rushed at him with extreme quickness. His eyes widened and he quickly moved to dodge her. She managed to stop herself from hitting the wall, her eyes searching for her target.

"Come on Eighteen! You're not growing soft on me, are you?" Seventeen smirked.

"Why did you have to come back!?" she roared. He shrugged and smirked, increasing her fury. She grabbed the nearest object, a priceless porcelain princess doll that Krillin had gotten her as a birthday present. She threw it at him without a second thought. It caught him off guard and it managed to cut through his clothing, creating a gash in his arm.

"Hey! Watch it! This was a new sweater!" Seventeen shouted.

"Because of you, my daughter is in a hospital!" Eighteen screamed.

"Eighteen! Think! We need to go now! If we don't get you over there to give authorization on Marron's operation, she could die!" Seventeen warned. Eighteen whooshed out of her former position and appeared behind her brother. Her leg moved swiftly and landed in the arch of Seventeen's back, sending him towards the opposite wall. His face collided with the wood, making his cheek bleed.

"That was for Marron," she hissed. She appeared behind him once more and twisted his arm behind his back and kneed his back. "And that was for me!"

He coughed up blood. Well, this was his sister alright. Master Roshi appeared at the doorway, intruding on the sibling battle.

"Just so you two know, Gohan and Krillin left for the hospital about 10 minutes ago," he smiled.

Seventeen and Eighteen looked at each other and frowned. Roshi laughed and walked out of the room.

"We need to go," Seventeen said. Eighteen nodded and walked out the front door with her brother.

As they flew Seventeen smiled. He was actually expecting it to go a lot worse when they met again.

They finally reached the hospital. Seventeen led the way towards the hallway outside of Marron's room. Gohan and Krillin were sitting on the chairs, looks of concern sweeping over them. Eighteen rushed over to the door before Krillin stopped her.

"Already tried that, they kick you out," he sighed. Eighteen grinded her teeth and looked at Gohan and confusion took over her.

"Why are you here?" she demanded to know.

"Um… well…" Gohan stuttered. A light bulb went off in Seventeen's head and he grinned.

"Gohan knew about Marron and me, and he kept the secret, like a good friend," Seventeen smirked. Gohan's eyes said it all. He looked at Seventeen with eyes of hate and betrayal.

"Gohan…" Eighteen growled.

"Uh… the doctor is coming out…" Gohan pointed shaking. Gohan wasn't lying. He really was coming out.

"How is she?" Eighteen panicked.

"She is going to be fine," the man said.

"Really!?" Krillin asked tears in his eyes.

"Yes. She is sleeping peacefully right now. We stabilized her blood flow, and her system is working fine. Your daughter is a tough cookie," the man cheered.

"Ah, thank Kami!" Seventeen shouted.

"Can we go in and see her?" Eighteen asked.

"No, not yet, but in a couple hours you will be able to," the man smiled. The doctor proceeded to leave, leaving the others in happiness.

**_4 hours later….._**

****"You may go in and see her now if you wish," a nurse smiled.

"Is she still sleeping?" Seventeen asked.

"No, she is awake and fine," the nurse assured. Eighteen and Krillin had gone down to the cafeteria, and Gohan had left to go to the bathroom, leaving Seventeen alone in the hall.

"I'll go in then," he said. As he put his hand on the handle, he breathed and let it out. He walked in to see his niece, awake and wide eyed.

"Hello, are you one of the nurses?" she asked. Seventeen frowned and then smiled.

"Ok Marron, stop playing around," he joked.

"Excuse me?" she asked sounding insulted.

"You know…" he answered standing at the other side of her bed.

"No I don't….. are you a doctor? Who are you?" she continued.

"Marron, don't you know who I am?" he questioned.

"No, I'm afraid I don't…. are you a temp or something?" she asked. Seventeen's mouth dropped. This was not happening…. This was all just a nightmare… his niece doesn't remember him…..


	11. Blue

_**DISCLAIMER THING! I do not own Dragon Ball Z**_

_**or its characters, trust me, if I did, I wouldn't be**_

_**writing this...**_

**Have We Met Before? : Chapter 11:**** Blue**

"Marron… this isn't funny…" Seventeen choked. He turned completely pale. His skin felt colder than death.

"Um… Sir, I don't know what you're talking about," Marron spoke timidly.

"Look, if you're getting back at me for punching that guy you liked, then fine! You've had your fun, now stop kidding around," Seventeen laughed. He was in denial, he couldn't believe what was right in front of him.

"I am telling you, I have no idea who you are!" Marron explained harshly. Seventeen rushed over to her side and grabbed her shoulders.

"Marron! Stop this nonsense!" he shouted shaking her shoulders back and forth.

"Stop! Nurse! Nurse!" Marron screamed frantically. She got ahold of the emergency button and pressed it repeatedly! Nurses burst in to the room and grabbed Seventeen.

"Get your hands off of me! Marron! Marron! Listen to me!" Seventeen screamed as he was being shoved away from his niece.

"Sir please do not resist!" a male nurse warned. The nurses couldn't get Seventeen away, he was far too strong.

"Get out now!" a familiar voice bellowed. Seventeen turned his head to see Gohan. He was dead serious, Seventeen could see it clearly.

"Gohan! Who is this! Where are my parents?" Marron asked narrowing her eyes at Seventeen. Seventeen was stupefied! How in the hell did she remember this jackass and not her blood!? This is outrageous!

He shook the nurses off and dusted himself off. He nodded at Marron and walked out of the room, as if nothing had happened. Gohan looked at the nurses and frowned.

"Everything is alright now. You may leave…. Um, thanks," Gohan sighed. The nurses all shrugged and went out the door, one by one.

Seventeen was sitting on the same chair, his head in his hands, feeling the exact same way he had before Marron had regained consciousness. How could this be happening to him? What was he to do? Could he start from scratch with her? Would she even want to? This is torture... The worst part is…. He lost his composure in there. His niece saw him basically go berserk! She probably thinks he's a madman. Damn first impressions! Will her memory ever return? Seventeen was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice the footsteps that were coming towards him.

"How is she?" an idiotic voice asked. The bald midget- his _**brother in law**_ spoke. Hmph, he would never be quite used to saying that…. It was a disgraceful thing for him.

Seventeen looked up and saw his sister and her _**husband**_ in front of him.

"She… she… I don't even want to say," Seventeen managed to get out.

"What!? What's wrong with her!?" Eighteen demanded forming her hands into fists.

"Marron is undergoing amnesia," a known and unwanted voice said. It was doctor... the same one that had treated her. All three of the warriors stared at him wide-eyed.

"Amnesia?" Krillin asked, his voice shaking. Eighteen was frozen, like a statue.

"Yes. You see, Marron drastically injured her left temporal lobe, a part of the brain which controls memory. We managed to make sure it wasn't completely fractured," the man spoke looking at his clipboard.

"Wait! How do you know she has amnesia?" Krillin questioned. The doctor looked at Seventeen and raised his eyebrows.

"She didn't remember me..." he said softly. Eighteen turned to look at him and sighed. "But she should remember you guys... When Gohan walked in the room... she recognized him,"

"Will she ever regain her memory?" Eighteen asked, but her eyes fixated on Seventeen.

"You can never know. It could eventually come back, or it can remain lost. But right now what she needs is to be properly tested and plenty of rest," the doctor explained clicking his pen on and off.

"Can we see her?" Krillin asked, his eyes full of hope.

"Yes, but take into account that she is a very delicate stage," with that note, the doctor left.

Seventeen got up from the uncomfortable chair and patted his lap. Krillin was at the door waiting for his wife. Eighteen walked over to Seventeen and frowned.

"What are you doing?" he spat.

"I don't want Marron to remember you," she said coldly, her eyes staring into ones identical to hers.

"Very funny Eighteen, come on, Marron needs to see us-"

"I am not kidding. Though you are my brother, I would leave you in order to ensure my daughter's safety," she spoke.

"You can't be serious!? Eighteen, I'm family! Marron deserves to remember me!" Seventeen bellowed.

"The hell I can't! You put my daughter in danger! I never want to see you near Marron again. Get out now," she warned.

"Honey, maybe you're being a bit irrational about this. He didn't cause the accident… actually, if it wasn't for him, Marron might have died," Krillin said trying to calm his angered wife.

Seventeen and Eighteen looked at him, they were baffled. Seventeen mouthed a quick "thank you" towards him.

"Marron wouldn't have been in this situation if it weren't for him! Because of him, our daughter is in a hospital!" she barked "He is irresponsible, reckless, selfish, stupid, idiotic, and you know what else!? Worthless!"

Seventeen went through a rollercoaster if emotions, from surprised, to anger, to hurt, and back to anger. He had enough! Eighteen realized too little too late of what she had done. It hurt her to say those things about her brother, but what's done is done, and she needed to keep her daughter away from such an influence, this was just the opportunity.

"You know what!? Fine! I'll leave, but I swear, this isn't going to end like this, I can promise you that my dear Sister," Seventeen drawled. He looked at her than to his brother in law. He turned around, hiding his hurt emotion, no one could see him like this. He walked off, his heels making the click-clack noise on the tile floor as he stormed off.

_**In the medical room….**_

"Marron, you remember who I am?" Gohan asked, his voice patronizing. Marron blinked her eyes and frowned.

"Gohan, I'm not stupid, of course I know who you are. Now it's my turn to ask questions. Where am I? The last thing I remember is having dinner, then POOF! I am in a dull hospital. Oh and who was that obscene man that insisted that I knew him!? " she barked sitting up.

Gohan scratched his head and bowed his head. Yup, this was Marron. "Well, you see Marron… you were hit by a car and brought here," he started.

"That answers one question. So who was that man out there?" she asked narrowing her eyes at him, locking her fingers together. Gohan walked towards the end of the bed and chuckled.

"Marron that man out there is-"

"MARRRON!" Krillin yelled bursting through the door. Marron's eyes went wide-eyed and prepared herself to get bear hugged by her father.

"Hey daddy…. Ouch…. Hi mom!" Marron yelped.

"How are you feeling?" Eighteen asked, standing at the foot of her bed.

"I'm fine… my head hurts though…." Marron answered rubbing her head.

"Marron sweetheart, what was the last thing you remember?" Krillin asked.

"Um… having dinner…. I had just finished writing my business paper," she replied.

"I remember that paper…. You slaved over it for days…. Oh my…." Krillin choked.

"What?" everyone asked.

"That was over a year ago!" Krillin shouted.

"Wait a minute! I'm a year older than I last remembered!" Marron cried.

"So what now?" Krillin sighed.

"Well Marron needs to be tested and when they're all done, you need to take her home. As for school, well I'm sure Bra will be happy to help you," Gohan suggested.

"There's something I want to know… Who was that man out there?" Marron asked looking at Gohan.

"He is-"

"A patient of the hospital, no one you need to worry about," Eighteen answered quickly cutting Gohan off.

"He knew my name though… how do you explain that?" Marron argued.

"He might have read the graph at the foot of your bed… with you name on it," Eighteen replied annoyed.

"But he seemed so sure..." she whispered under her breathe, "Well, I hope I never have to see him again, he was a total nutcase," Marron sighed. Eighteen let out a small smile.

"Well, you have to rest and we're keeping you, come on boys," Eighteen commanded.

"Good night mom, goodnight dad, goodnight Gohan," Marron smiled.

"Good night Marron," Krillin said softly.

"Get some rest kiddo," Gohan smiled back.

Marron was left alone. She sighed and laid her head back. At least she had a window view… this room was so dull… so plain…. It needed color…. Orange maybe? Crystal blue like her mother's eyes. She looked out the window…. The trees were so big and mighty and-

"AHH!" Marron shouted. She saw what looked like a man out there for a split second…. It was gone in a flash. All she saw was long black hair…. And blue eyes? That car must've hit her harder than she thought…

She closed her eyes and went to sleep….

_**Marron's Dream World….**_

"Hey kid!" a voice spoke. "You remind me of your mother!" it shouted.

"Who are you?" she called.

"Just someone that you use to know…." It echoed.

"You sound familiar!" she bellowed.

"Well I should, I'm your-"

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

"Rise and shine Marron!" a very cheeky voice shouted.

It was Marron's dear friend Bra. Marron would be murdering her for opening the blinds thus letting in the light if it weren't for the fact that she was tired and felt as if a car had hit her- oh wait….. that had happened.

"Hey Bra… please close the damn blinds!" Marron pleaded.

"Nope! We have stuff to do!" Bra spoke with a cheeky voice.

"Bra, the girl just got hit by a car, let her rest," a familiar voice suggested.

"Trunks! I told you to wait outside! This is girl time!" Bra shouted.

"Last time I checked, you take orders from me," Trunk turned his attention to the blonde lady "How are ya feeling Mare?" he asked.

"Awful, like I've been beaten senseless, the painkillers are nice though," she chuckled.

"Well, I snuck you some junk food, I heard hospital food isn't the best," he pulled out a brown bag. He walked over to Marron and pulled out a round packaged burger. Marron extended her hand and swiped the burger.

"It's like you've never seen a burger before," Trunks laughed. Bra rolled her eyes and frowned.

"You shouldn't be eating that Marron!" Bra pouted.

"Hush Bra," Marron smiled.

_**3 days Later….**_

Marron had caught up on her school work and had gone back to her old life. Everything was normal with her life. Her mother was incredibly careful with what she said around her. Never bringing up anything that happened before the accident.

Her father, was quiet when it came to the topic as well. It seemed though that when she bothered to ask everyone else, they would answer her immediately, all but Gohan. Strange. That was what she called it. Gohan was the first familiar face she saw…. She always tried to ask him why he was there… he always said he was the one who took her to the hospital… she didn't buy it.

She would always have a dream… someone, a man, would be talking to her, but he never showed his face. He would always be at the point where he would tell her who he was, but something would always wake her up. She asked her parents about it to see what they thought about the situation, they always told her she must have eaten something to make the dream occur.

Having her memory erased wasn't fun, obviously… but sometimes, she would have these moments at random times…. Flashes of bright eyes, walking at night through the park… it would make her shudder.

She never got ahold of her memories… they would never come to her. She didn't think much of it. If she couldn't remember it, it probably wasn't that important.

**Yes that's right…. She never regained her memory…. Sad. But I can tell you, this isn't the end of Seventeen. Well you guys, tell me how ya liked it by REVIEWING. I love all of you guys!**


	12. Ginger

_**DISCLAIMER THING! I do not own Dragon Ball Z**_

_**or it's characters, trust me, if I did, I wouldn't be**_

_**writing this...**_

**Have We Met Before?: Chapter 12: Ginger**

Marron was in her room, her head looking up at her ceiling. She had been feeling empty and well… weird since she returned home. Never had she been so deppressed. She didn't know why. Her parents didn't help any either. They made her feel like a porcaline doll. Her studies…. What a laugh…. She hadn't even picked up a pencil since she came home.

Her teachers were all patronizing, it annoyed her to death! All of her assignments were either exempted or given an automatic A. It's been a week and yet they still believed she might get hit by another car! That was another thing! No one ever let her walk anywhere anymore! She was sick and tired of looking at the car her parents owned! It drove her completely insane!

Bra and Trunks were careful with her aswell! They wouls anunciate their words all of the freaking time! They would say things like "HAOU AARE YOO FEELING TOODAY?" and "DOO YOO NEED ANYTHING?".

Only when she was alone did she ever feel normal…. These moments were incredibly rare given that her father was always around… She had told him that she needed ginger flavored yogurt…. Like they'll ever make that flavor…revolting. He, as her loving and overprotective father, went running towards the nearest super market. She was now contemplating whether or not to tell him that there was no yogurt…

She rolled off of her bed and fell face down on the floor.

"Ouch! Son of a bi-" she saw a box….. a pink box… a box she had never seen before in her life… it layed behind her bookshelf… hidden well if it weren't for a missing book. She sat up her knees tucked under her bottom. She reached for the box but she couldn't get it out! It was lodged in something…. She pulled out every book that was near the box and grunted.

"Finally!" she cheered. She pulled out the box and was dumbfounded. It read "Memories with Uncle Seventeen" in big bold letters.

"Uncle Seventeen? Who in the hell is that? No one has ever mentioned that name…." she whispered. She slowly opened the pink lid and gasped. There were pictures of her….. and a man. A man she had never seen before in her life! It looked like she was happy… he was aloof. All of the photos taken were just of him and her. Wait… that face! She's seen it before! Those eyes… exactly like…. No… no it couldn't be! Those eyes were her mother's very eyes! Who is this man?

She closed her eyes and tried to remember. Her random flashes! They were the same exact eyes! Her head suddenly felt heavy. She put a hand up to her forehead and breathed.

"This is not happening…." She cried. "I need to sit down… could this man… be my uncle?"

Well, with the way her parents were acting around her, if she were to tell them about this… they would deny everything nd probably burn the box when she wasn't looking. She might not remember what had happened previously to her accident, but she knew herself well enough to know that if she were to hide something from plain view, then she most likely didn't want anyone to know. She made up her mind; she was to hide this from her parents.

"Marron! I'm home!" her father bellowed. She panicked and quickly put all of the photographs back into their place. She shoved the box back into its hiding place and placed all of the books back. The only thing louder than the footsteps of her father was the beating of her heart. She felt her stomach make its way up to her throat as she hastily placed all of the books back.

"Damn these books!" she grunted. He was getting nearer… all she needed was one more book! Done! He entered the room and smiled.

"Hey honey! I had to go to 11 differrent stores in order to find your yogurt but I found it! I also bought you some other flavors!" he grinned. Marron sighed and smiled at her father.

"Thanks dad," Marron breathed.

"What's wrong, are you okay? Did you have another flash?" he asked stepping closer. Marron shook her head and noticed a problem. The box! It would be in plain sight if Krillin were to step any closer. Marron had only covered it up from her view and forgot the rest of the angles! How could she have been so stupid!? He was drawing nearer. The lid was showing… all you would be able to see is "Seventeen". She had to get him out of her room quick! She didn't want him intruding on this.

"Mare-Bear, what's the matter?" Krillin asked walking closer to her. Her mind was spinning with thoughts. He needs to get out of her room!

"Dad! I'm fine!" she screamed.

"No you're not," he snapped.

"Dad, please go away!" she pleaded.

"Now why are you being so hostile?" he questioned extending his arms out for a hug. Marron panicked even more so. She thought of something… but maybe it was to risky…. It was now or never.

"Dad! I…. uh, I started my period!" she yelled. Krillin stopped dead in his tracks. She continued to breathe heavily, she wasn't out of the woods yet… not until he was out of her room.

"Oh…. Um… I'll call your mother," he stuttered. He turned pale and cold. He walked out with a waddle, his arms glued to his side.

She sighed in relief. She immediately ran to shut the door and made sure to lock it. She slid back to her bookshelf and smacked every book out of her way. She grabbed hold of the pink box and hugged it. There was no way she would let anybody interfere with her investigation on this mystery man. She stood up, her arms still clinging on to the box for dear life. She went to her closet and opened the double doors. She looked for a good hiding place and smiled when she spotted it. A sock droor…. How cliché…. She tucked the box safely inside and closed her doors.

Her stomach began to growl… maybe she should eat the ginger yogurt after all…..

**Ok so, I am going to be honest. I was planning on ending this story immediately after Marron had lost her memory… but I saw something to keep it going. And wallah! Here it is! I can promise you all this, Marron and Seventeen won't have a happy ending….. Please do not look at me or rather your computer screen like that….. I just don't see happening… Oh and just to avoid confusion… I know I should've said this when this story began, this takes place before Dragon Ball GT…. Please REVIEW and tell me what you guys thought!**


	13. Squirt

_**DISCLAIMER THING! I do not own Dragon Ball Z**_

_**or its characters, trust me, if I did, I wouldn't be**_

_**writing this...**_

**Have We Met Before: Chapter 13: Squirt**

**Takes place after Seventeen walks out of the hospital**

"Who does she think she is!? We may be twins but I am older than her by two damn minutes!" Seventeen bellowed.

He ran out of the hospital as soon as his sister made it clear that she wanted him no where near her daughter. He tipped over countless of food carts and pushed many nurses out of his way. He flew out of the scene, so enraged that he no longer cared if anyone saw him, which they did. He flew towards the mountains. There he shot an endless amount of energy balls and cursed like a sailor.

"Why does she have to be such a cu-"

He had company. A goat… goat! It wasn't an adult… that was apparent. It's hair was a yellowish color. It's ears were more of a darker yellow than the rest of its body. The small animal came towards him and pushed its tiny horns against him, but only lightly, as if wanting to play with him. Seventeen rolled his eyes and frowned.

"Look you thing, I don't like you. Go awa-"

"Mehhhh" the goat cheered, its eyes

"I am not in the mood. I swear I will eat you," he threatened. The goat began to prance around Seventeen. It looked happy to be around the android, its tail bouncing up and down as it moved in small circles.

Seveteen huffed his hair out of his face and decided to sit down. His legs collaspsed under him and so he fell to the ground. His right leg was now stretched out while his left leg was bent, his knee pointing towards the sky. The goat had stopped and noticed Seveteen's dampened mood and followed his way. His eyes glanced at the animal and stayed there. The goat had layed down near his feet and looked nothing like the little animal that had been dancing around him a few minutes ago.

"Tired yourself out, huh squirt?" Seventeen chuckled. The goat remained still. "Well what do you have to be depressed about? You're just an animal, with no cares in the world…. What do you know about pain?" he asked. No response.

"Maybe this really is all my fault…. If Marron wasn't with me the car would never have hit her. If she wasn't with me… she wouldn't be in the hospital right now. This is my fault…. I don't want to be resposible for things like this…. I don't want to hurt her," he choked. He looked at the goat. It had looked at him the entire time he was talking.

"I feel stupid…. Look at me! I am talking to a _goat! _I must be going insane," he sighed. The goat shifted its head. Seventeen frowned and tucked his hair behind his ear. Since when did he ever let anything hurt him this much? Why did he care so much about the little blonde? Was it because she filled a void in his life, or was it because he felt like she was the only person in the world with whom he could genuinely smile?

Seventeen looked at the goat once more. How was he supposed to deal with this? Never in his life had things been so conflicting He wanted to see his niece again…. He knew that she would retrieve her memories of him eventually. She wasn't the type to let special moments go by… she took pictures that was for certain. He was always reluctant to let her do it but she always managed to sneak a camera every where they went. That Marron…. Always so happy and colorful, a breathe of fresh air. The little girl he held once. Maybe….. maybe it was better if she didn't remember him…

"Is she better off without me?" Seventeen asked. The goat looked at him and blinked. Seventeen gave a smile and turned to look at the clouds passing by his head. Maybe he could run off… far away from this place of memories… away from this place of pain. He could just go off… on a trip.

The goat looked at him and sneezed. Seventeen laughed and continued to look at the drifting puffy marshmallow imitations. Sometimes he wishes that he could be like that… free to go where ever.

"Well, I have to go squirt. It's been a pleasure, but I have to go find a place that will both erase _my _memory and hopefully give me some fun," he sighed. He got up and started walking, but stopped once he heard cclick-clacks on the the hard surface behind him. He shrugged it off when they stopped just as he did and continued to walk. And just as he began…

_Click-Clack Click-Clack_

There they were again! He turned around and sure enough, the small goat was standing a mere foot away from him.

"Look, I walk alone. I don't need a flea bag like you to follow me like a mindless puppet," he spat. The goat cocked its head and blinked as if wanting to understand but instead ignoring every word. Seventeen then stopped and thought.

This little goat had listened to him and hadn't interrupted… at all. Maybe he could tag along… for awhile at least. That way Seventeen didn't have to be completely alone. This little guy could be his wing-man… no even better, his wing-_goat_! He didn't want to spend a lot of time thinking about it… he just needed to do it. Wait, is it even a guy or is it a girl…. Only one way to figure out.

"Hey you, are you a male or a female?" he asked bluntly. The goat didn't respond. Seventeen knew how to "make sure" of the gender but decided to…. Take the easy way out. He smelled the goat.

"Gee… you really do stink like a goat…. You're a male. Okay kid, you can tag along, but don't you have family?" he asked. The goat looked at him and layed down.

"Is that a no?" he asked. The goat got back up and walked to his side. Seventeen continued to walk as did the goat. This could backfire on him… but he needed a good friend right now… even if it's an animal.

"So… first thing's first. We need to get you a good shampoo,".

**Yeah, sorry about not updating sooner…. You could say that I was on vacation… But now I'm back! And school is over! So expect more from me! Anyways back to the story… A GOAT! I decided that since Seventeen is well you know…. Banished from Marron's world…. He might need a companion and it just so happens to be a goat! Anyways he's eaving but will Marron be able to place the pieces back together one last time before he embarks? REVIEW and thank you all for reading this far! It means more to me then you could imagine! I love you all and until next time!**


	14. Back to the Park

_**DISCLAIMER THING! I do not own Dragon Ball Z**_

_**or its characters, trust me, if I did, I wouldn't be**_

_**writing this...**_

**Have We Met Before?: Chapter 14: Back to the Park**

Marron was home alone... in her room at least. It was midnight, and the stars were bright and shining. Her father had bombarded her with questions on what was wrong with her earlier that day. She didn't exactly know herself… On one hand she wanted to meet this man but on the other… she had no idea who he was.

This was just fantastic! A week after she returned from the hospital and she had to deal with this! Well, she didn't have to deal with this, but she was never one for putting things off. Right now what she needed was…. A friend. But knowing how everyone is a gossip, she has to keep this to herself.

Marron couldn't stop looking at the pictures of the man. He looked like her mother… in a strange way. It was the eyes… those beautiful blue eyes. She needed to clear her head, and this house was starting to bore her to death. Fresh air… That is what she needed.

"I wonder if mom and dad are asleep?" she whispered to herself. If they were, she would be able to sneak out to the park. She decided to take her chances and sneak out through her window. As she slid the window open, the cold refreshing gust of air tickled her face.

"I'll see you later mom and dad!" she laughed as she jumped out of the window. The grass was bending to the wind and the trees looked so calm. There's was always a place that she could feel serene; her favorite park.

_**15 minutes later…**_

Marron decided to walk down the streets of a city that was near her favorite park. Everything looked pretty with the darkness of the sky and the bright lights of shops that were still opened.

Marron walked by an old woman who was selling charms. She looked tire and sleepy.

"Be careful young lady. There are some crazy drivers around this time of night. Make sure you look both ways before you cross a street," she warned.

Marron smiled and looked down at the cart the woman had. There were many types of charms. Animals, names, people, hearts, and even houses. There was an adorable little goat charm that spoke to Marron. It had yellow hair, and blue gem eyes.

"How much for that one?" she asked pointing at the specific charm. The woman smiled.

"3 Zeni," she responded. Marron pulled out the money and traded the woman for the charm.

She walked off with the charm in hand and with the woman's advice in her head. It was strange… Every time she crossed a street… there was a pang of fear in her, for no reason at all. But she ignored it, and continued with walking.

She eventually came to the last street where her park was and she froze. There was a live goat in the distance.

_**With Seventeen….**_

Seventeen looked at his new watch for the time.

"Alright, it's midnight. What do you want to do?" Seventeen asked his new companion.

"Mehhhh," the goat responded with a mouth full of ice-cream. They were in front a 24-hour ice-cream parlor. Seventeen had bought rocky-road for himself, and Oreo-chunks for his new pet.

"How's the ice-cream?" he asked laughing while the goat at the cup. "I'm guessing the ice-cream wasn't the only thing you liked, huh?" He stood up and dusted off his black dress pants. He fixed his white long sleeve collared shirt and sighed.

Seventeen had spent a whole week with this goat and yet he hadn't given his new friend a name yet. He didn't think he needed to. They were fine like this. Seventeen didn't even need a leash. The goat was always by his side. Even in big crowds, he was still by his leg. This was one smart goat too. It understands everything Seventeen said…. For the most part. This animal had changed him a lot during their time together. He had gotten a haircut, change his style of clothing and even begun to be even more rude to people. It was actually pretty fun.

"Alright come on. We gotta head home for some shut eye," Seventeen commanded throwing his cup in the garbage can. Their new apartment was by far the best Seventeen had ever stayed in. It had about ten bedrooms and four bathrooms. The goat shook its head and walked towards the opposite direction of their new home.

"Do not tell me you have to 'go' again," Seventeen huffed as he followed his hairy friend. "Seriously, where are you taking me? You can go anywhere around here! Like in those bushes!"

The goat kept on walking, turning on occasion at a corner. Seventeen rolled his eyes at his friend. He bet the little guy doesn't even know where he's going.

Seventeen noticed that the goat started to walk a little faster. "Hey come back here, if I lose you, who knows what kind of weirdo is going to take you." They continued walking for about ten minutes.

Seventeen stopped in his tracks when he knew where he was. He recognized the long trees, the uncut beautiful grass, and the paved path that goes along the area. "Come back here," he called to his friend. The goat looked back to Seventeen and cocked its head. "This is a place that I don't want to be in, let's go," he commanded.

The goat continued walking, but this time, along the sidewalk. Seventeen hesitated, but followed.

His friend stopped at a crosswalk… not just any crosswalk…. It was _the_ the same street.

"H-how did you know?" Seventeen asked choking on his breathe.

"Mehhh," the goat responded. Seventeen looked at his friend, to the street and then to the far off distance.

There was someone walking their way.

**Ahh! Could it be Marron? Who am I kidding? Of course it **_**could **_**be. Anyways please REVIEW and let me know what you guys thought! Oh… about the whole goat thing. Animals are very intuitive and know when something is wrong with you. My dog, though being about ten years old, knows if I woke up on the wrong side of the bed! Hmm I think I'll give the little guy a name in the next chapter… Toodles!**


	15. Home?

_**DISCLAIMER THING! I do not own Dragon Ball Z**_

_**or its characters, trust me, if I did, I wouldn't be**_

_**writing this...**_

**Author's Note: This is it… this is the last chapter…. I had fun writing this story but I really truly want to thank you guys for staying with me through it. You guys are amazing!**

**Have We Met Before?: Chapter 15: Home?**

Seventeen didn't like that his friend was in the middle of the street… he could get hurt. There was a person not too far from them. It looked like a teenager. He couldn't really tell who it was because of the darkness. Who let their kid out at this time of night?

"Hey, come back here," he called to the goat. It looked back at him and only stared. Seventeen was in no mood for a starring competition. He just wanted to leave and get out of this place. He didn't even know why he stayed in this blasted city! He should have just left… but why didn't he?

"Mehh," the goat shouted. Seventeen was starting to get irritated. He looked away from his companion to see that the person was still in the same place. Why were they just standing there like an idiot? He hated it when people did that!

"I'm serious let's go!" he hissed crossing his arms and waiting for the goat to return to his side. No response. It stayed locked to the floor.

"Hello! Are you okay over there!?" shouted a female voice. Seventeen's eyes widened in complete horror and happiness. It was Marron!

_I must be losing it… _He thought. It couldn't be her, it was downright impossible and beyond his luck.

"Hello!?" the voice called once more. Seventeen was now the one locked on to the floor. What should he do… He looked at the person once more. They were coming…. They were getting closer and closer, making their figure much more easier to determine. Short… Female… blonde… He was dead set on believing it wasn't her. It couldn't be.

He quickly turned his back and tried to stay calm.

"Sir? Are you okay?" she asked. There was no denying it now. This was his niece. Luckily she didn't recognize him. His haircut saved him!

"Um…. Yeah, I'm fine," he said trying to disguise his voice, he still had not turned to face her directly. What was he doing? He had promised himself he would stay away from her. She was better off without him.

"Are you sure?"

He could tell that she was somewhat concerned. That just like her… being nice to strangers. Maybe her seeing him…wouldn't be so disastrous. He turned around and put on a small smile.

"Yes, thank you for asking," he said calmly. The look on her face said it all. She was examining his appearance.

_**Marron's View….**_

This stranger looked nice…. Well sort of. She had seen him from across the street arguing with a goat, so naturally, she had to see if he was alright.

She didn't know why, but she felt uncomfortable around this man. Maybe she was over-reacting. Or maybe it was the way he was smiling at her. It was creepy and looked like he was forcing himself to contain something.

She looked at him from top to bottom. He wasn't very tall, but he was still taller than her. His hair was black but short… The post light didn't offer much lighting on this stranger, so she couldn't see much.

She didn't realize she had stared until the stranger cleared his throat.

"Oh.. I'm sorry," she looked down and saw that the goat she had seen from afar, was staring at her. "You have a very cute pet," she giggled.

The man glared at his friend. "Yeah… but he can more trouble than he's worth," he grunted. He leaned down and started petting the goat. "But, most of the time, he's alright."

As he leaned down, the light hit him more directly. "Well, he looks really sweet," she smiled.

The man looked up and smiled. Marron froze… _Those eyes…. _She thought. She stared into them, biting her tongue.

"Miss?" he asked, bringing her back from her thoughts. She shook her head and gulped.

"I'm sorry… it's just… your eyes," she laughed, scratching her head.

The man chuckled and immediately looked down. "It's the contacts, they change my eye color," he quipped.

Marron felt a bit embarrassed. She had stared at the poor guy. And she thought she felt uncomfortable…

"They looked like they were the same eyes of someone I know," she said laughing at the impossibility.

"Oh? Personally?" he asked, he sat down on the side-walk, his goat laying down beside him.

She frowned. "Yes and no… It's a long story," she sighed.

_**Seventeen's View…..**_

Seventeen tried to hide his face a bit more, but it was hard. He had felt so guilty for her accident… you would think that would make him want to stay away from her, but in the end… she was family.

He bit his lip and tried his best not to say anything that could bring her memory back. He needed to go. He stood up and dusted his lap off.

"Well Miss-"

"My name is Marron," she said quickly.

He cocked his head and smiled. "Marron, I must go." He waved his hand by his side and signaled for his friend to follow him.

"Goodbye sir," she bubbled.

"The name's Stephen…Stephen Beam," he explained.

"Well, see you around Stephen," she smiled turning around.

Seventeen shifted his eyes back and forth. "Hey Marron!"

"Hmm… yeah?" she asked.

"I just wanted to say..." he took a breath, "Be safe, there's some weird people out here."

"Oh.. well thanks. You be careful too," she sighed walking away.

Seventeen stayed standing for a while, pondering his last encounter with his niece.

"Mehhh." Seventeen looked at his friend and frowned.

"You're not off the hook! But… you're a really good goat," he smirked. They walked around the corner to find a group of people around a table. They were yelling like there's no tomorrow.

Seventeen got annoyed instantly. He was going to cross the street when he heard something… interesting.

"Wait a minute! You hit someone with your car last week!?"

"Shut up! I just need someone to fix my car! Do any of you know anyone?"

Seventeen's anger hit him and he strode over to the group, his friend following him. The group of people looked at him and squinted their eyes.

"Oh no. Don't stop talking on my account. So what was this I hear about hitting someone?" Seventeen said, intimidating them.

"None of your business," a woman said, putting a hand on her hip.

"Really?" he smirked. "I'm going to walk around your pathetic circle, and I'm gonna count to five. If one you worthless meat-bags don't tell me who hit who… let's just say, it won't be pretty."

The group of people looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"One," he said, popping his knuckles. No one spoke. "Two…" He stomped his foot and left his mark on the concrete. Walking around the them, stopping occasionally to eye someone.

"Three-"

"It was her!" a woman said pointing her finger at a blonde woman who looked like a mess."She hit a teenage girl and ran away!"

"You stupid slut!" the blonde woman shouted. Seventeen looked at her and frowned. He didn't like hitting women. But he had a way to get his revenge.

"Come here!" he called to his friend. Seventeen got down to eye level to him.

"You see that woman? Deal with her," he commanded. The goat sped towards the blonde woman and knocked her down, stomping on her face and body repeatedly.

Her friends were inching towards her to help. "I don't think so. Any of you move, I'll do the same thing to you," he threatened. They stopped moving and looked away, some covering their ears to stop the screams of the woman.

"You can't do this!" a man shouted at him.

Seventeen chuckled and laughed. "That girl she hit, was my niece. So, yeah I think I can do this."

"This is assault!" the man ranted. Seventeen walked over to him and smiled. He put a hand to the man's shoulder and flipped him over on to the side-walk.

"Anyone else want to speak up?" he asked. Silence came from the group. "Hey! We're finished!"

The goat looked at him and gave the woman one last stomp on her chest. Seventeen walked over to them and snickered.

"Next time, watch how you're driving," he spat at her. He walked off, his friend following.

As they walked a thought came to Seventeen. "Hey… how about we give you a name?" he asked.

"Mehh," the goat responded.

"How about Lieutenant Chompee?" he asked.

"Mehh," the goat shook its head.

"Alright… how about Danny Jeane… or D.J. for short?"

"Mehh," he didn't shake his head.

"Huh, D.J. it is then!" he cheered.

_**Marron's view…**_

Marron was at a loss here. She let her feet carry her. That man… was strange. She walked down the dark streets and wasn't afraid.

What was she going to do about this uncle of her's? Was she ever going to find him? She might as well just give up… it wasn't as if she was ever going to meet the guy. If the guy was really her uncle, then how come he hasn't come and visited her? She was in an accident! And he was no where in sight! The guy must be a total sleaze-ball! What a jerk! Suddenly, she had no interest in meeting this guy.

She didn't regret going out though… she had met a weird guy, but she got a really cute charm!

As she walked she began to notice all the stores that were closed. They were designer clothes in the display cases. She never gave her attention to labels… but those clothes were so… incredible.

She didn't know what came over her… it was like she needed those clothes, like it was life or death. Maybe her teenage years were starting to finally hit her.

What was she thinking she needed to get home! Though it wasn't due until two weeks, she needed to work on a history paper.

"Hmm…maybe tomorrow… Mom can take me shopping for new clothes… these are totally boring…" she said to herself.

Marron wasn't sure if she wanted her memory back anymore. If she forgot it…. It probably wasn't that great anyway.

_**Seventeen's View….**_

They stopped walking when they came to a payphone. "Hey D.J." he sighed "I need to make a couple of calls."

D.J. looked at him curiously. Seventeen walked over to the phone and put in the required money. He dialed a number he had only called once, but he had it memorized.

"Hello?"

"Gohan? It's Seventeen," he said roughly.

"Seventeen? Why are you calling so late?" Gohan yawned.

"I wanted to say thank you… for keeping the secret… keep an eye on Marron for me," he choked before he hung up. "One more call."

For this call, he had to look at the phone book. Once more, he placed the money in and dialed the number.

"Who is this?"

It was the old man. "I am calling for Krillin," Seventeen grunted.

"Oh well, he's sleeping," the old man said.

"Well can't you wake him up? It's urgent," Seventeen hissed. The old man agreed and told him to hang on.

"Hello? Who's calling?" his brother-in-law asked.

"Krillin… It's Seventeen. Marron isn't in her room right now. Don't worry, she doesn't know about me… Don't tell Eighteen. Go easy on her when she gets home," Seventeen sighed coiling the phone wire on his finger.

"Um…Okay-"

"Krillin, one more thing. Take good care of both of them," once more, he hung up. He looked at D.J. and smiled.

"Let's go home," he said softly.

They walked through the streets and avoided the long roads. Seventeen had never been so—

_Seventeen…. It's me…._

Seventeen's head darted up. "Who is that!" he shouted startling D.J.

_Your creator…. _

"No.. No, it can't be…. You're dead," he choked.

_Not for long…. I have gotten word that a brilliant man will die and come to hell…. I have a plan to make you the strongest force in the universe! _

Seventeen didn't know what to think… How could that be possible?

_It will take years to complete my plan though… What do you say? Come with me and we'll fulfil your purpose! It will all be worth it… my son._

Seventeen had to sit down. His legs gave out and he fell on the side-walk. He couldn't do this… He was able to be wished back to Earth because he had taken up a life of good… was he willing to throw that away? All of the memories he's made here… with Marron…

"Gero… you crazy bastard… I'm in."

**Could this be the end? I have no idea… Please REVIEW and tell me what you thought about the story and the ending! I really want to thank all you guys for all the reviews and encouragement you guys have left in this story! I am sad that it ended… seems like yesterday, everyone was staring at me in Algebra because of this idea…. How time flies by…. I really wanna thank the people who took the time to review this story! And if you didn't review… well… now's your chance lol. Thanks again!**

**Until Next Time!**


End file.
